Harry Snape and The Deathly Hallows
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Harry Snape turns seventeen years old he officially becomes an adult wizard. However what should be a very happy time for him in his life becomes very stressful as he is still very angry with his father, looking for horcruxes, finishing his final year at Hogwarts, and having to leave the girl of his dreams behind him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Happy Birthday Harry

Harry James Snape was fast asleep inside his bed. He was having another nightmare. This time it was about his father killing the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only problem was that it wasn't just a nightmare. It had really happened. Every time Harry closed his eyes he could still see Dumbledore falling through the air to his death. He opened his eyes. It was morning. The morning of July 31st 1997 to be exact. It was his birthday and he was seventeen years old.

Harry was officially an adult which not only meant that he could perform magic outside of school since the trace had broken and could apparate and disapparate, but he could also learn how to drive. That fall he would be starting his final year at Hogwarts and then he would be graduating with Ron and Hermione and start his career working with dragons. This year he would also get to show the ropes to his younger brother Tobey who would be starting his first year on his magical education.

Yes what should have been a very happy and exciting time for Harry was really the worst time of his life. The last time he had seen his father he had shouted at him that he had never wanted to see him again, and he had to say goodbye to his girlfriend Ginny Weasley due to the fact that he had been trying to protect her from Lord Voldemort. Later that morning after he ate breakfast he told his mother that he was going to visit Cobalt and the other dragons and once he went outside he disapparated.

As soon as he made it to Cobalt's enclose the dragon was very happy to see him. Harry sat down on top of the railing and started stroking his nose before patting his back. "Hullo boy." Harry began forcing himself to smile as the dragon started his purring noise. "I'm sorry that I haven't been here for a while, but a lot of things have been happening to me. I'm still trying to learn how to communicate with you though so you'll be able to understand me.

And my guess is that I better learn how to do it fast since I'll be leaving Hogwarts soon and starting my job working with you guys." He told him as Cobalt nuzzled up against his cheek and then gave it a lick. Harry laughed as he patted the top of his head and then started to stroke it. "Thanks boy, I needed that." He said when suddenly an idea had occurred to him. "Say, do you want to stretch your wings for a little bit and go for a ride?" he asked him.

Cobalt perked up his ears and arched his back while excitedly swished his tail around as Harry laughed again. "Alright, I'll take that as a yes." He said as he climbed onto his back. "Just as long as we get you back here before anyone else finds out and before I'm late for my birthday party." He told him as the dragon let out a great screech before he stretched his wings out wide and started to flap them before he hovered into the air.

It was just the thing that Harry needed. That's when he realized that this was the first time that he had ridden on Cobalt's back, and his last dragon ride had been years ago. "Woohoo!" he called out excitedly glancing back down over his shoulder at how high they were up in the air. He could see a red Great Horned Spiked Tail dragon that appeared to be female since she was breathing fire on a nest of eggs. "Is that your girlfriend?"

Harry asked his dragon as they rose higher and higher into the sky although he knew that he couldn't answer him, or at least not yet. Harry turned his head back around and thought of his own girlfriend (or at least she had used to be) and the love of his life. "Ginny." He whispered softly.

…

"Alright Princess you be a good girl and stay right here, call us if anything happens." Ginny said while she bent down and leaned inside the box that she had just fixed up with soft blankets and pillows and scratched her pregnant cat behind the ears as she started to close her eyes and purr.

"And just how exactly do you reckon that she's going to be able to do that?" Ron asked her as the cat suddenly opened her eyes and let out a meow.

"I have no idea, I guess that I'm just a little nervous. Do you think that she'll be alright here on her own?" Ginny asked him.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, after all she's a cat. She has instincts. The bigger question is will _you_ be alright? I mean you don't have to come if you don't want to." He told her as she reached over to her nightstand and placed the locket that Harry had given to her around her neck.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she exclaimed with a wave of her hand. "Just because Harry and I aren't dating anymore doesn't mean that I'm going to miss his special birthday party. Besides, I think it'll be fun! I've never been ice skating before!" she cried forcing herself to smile as Hermione took Ron by the arm.

"Alright then, c'mon Ron, let's get ready." She told him as Ginny watched them leave the room before she dug into her pocket and took out Harry's note and glanced down at it breathing a heavy sigh as she read the words silently to herself.

 **I Love You**

 _…_ _.._

"Mummy I'm scared, what if I fall down?" Teddy questioned while he sat down on the bench next to her as she helped Heather put her skates on.

"Then just get right back up again. Ask your sister Eve." She said glancing up in the ten year old's direction while she came out of the bathroom.

"Ask me what?" she wondered.

"Eve honey, tell your brother how many times you fell off your pony at riding lessons." Her mother told her.

"A _lot_." Eve told him before she sat down next to him. "But my teacher always told me that if I never get back on again, I'll never learn or get better at it." She explained.

"But didn't it hurt?" he asked her.

"A little bit, but it hurts even worse not to try at all." She told him as Lily finished getting on Heather's skates and pulled her up to her feet while Teddy grinned at his big sister.

"Alright Eve, you win. I'll try." He told her as she embraced him tightly and kissed the top of his head.

"That's my brave little brother." She told him when suddenly Tobey rushed inside breathing frantically.

"What is it Tobey? What's wrong sweetheart?" his mother asked him.

"It's Harry! He isn't here yet! He's missing!" he exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Letter

 _Thanks you guys! You guys are SO amazing! I really have absolutely no idea why this series is as popular as it is or what I did to make it that way, but I love you all SO much! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!_

"Alright, don't panic, just remain calm. I'm sure that Harry will be here. I mean after all, he's the birthday boy. He couldn't just _not_ show up for his own birthday party." Lily said.

"Yeah well Dad didn't show up for his own son's birthday party so I don't think that it sounds all that unusual." Tobey said as his mother put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Oops,.." he began with a nervous chuckle while she folded her arms. "too far?" he questioned her.

"Mummy, why did Daddy leave us?" Heather asked her. "Doesn't he love us anymore?" she wondered appearing as if she was on the verge while Lily just looked down at her daughter with loving eyes.

"Oh sweetheart of course he does." She reassured her.

"Then why did he leave?" she asked. "Did _we_ do something wrong?" she wondered as Lily was about to open her mouth and reassure her that they didn't when all of a sudden Harry appeared before them.

"No. I did." He told her when suddenly his mother quickly leapt to her feet as she stared at him with a look of complete horror and disbelief.

"Harry James Snape where on earth have you been!? I've been worried sick about you!" she hollered.

"I'm sorry, I was taking Cobalt for a ride." Harry began. "And my name isn't Harry Snape anymore, it's Harry Potter." He told her.

"Harry for goodness sake, what brought this on?" she asked him.

"Don't you know how Dumbledore died? Didn't my so called father ever tell you?" he questioned her but she just simply shook her head at him. "Dumbledore died because Snape murdered him." He said coldly. "I know, because I saw him do it. Then I told him that I never wanted to see him again because he doesn't deserve the right for me to call him Father." He explained.

"Listen Harry, I know you're upset but maybe you're just misunderstanding the situation." She told him.

"No, I'm not. I know exactly what I saw." Harry told her.

"Listen Harry, I know your father, and he would never do something like that without reason. Besides, Jesus taught that we should forgive each other." She told him.

"I don't care! Jesus wasn't there that night that I watched Dumbledore die, I was. Jesus doesn't have to go out there in the world searching for horcruxes or break up with the most beautiful girl in the world to protect her and save her life!" he snapped.

"No, that's true. But that doesn't mean that He was happy all the time. Do you think that He was happy when it came time for Him to die on that cross? You see there comes a time Harry where we have to choose between what is right and what is easy, and let me tell you one thing_ they don't always go hand in hand that's for sure." She told him with a shake of her head. "Now you be seventeen years old today, but you still live under my roof, and you have no right to disrespect me or speak like that in front of your brothers and sisters." She told him.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that you should hear the truth." Harry said before he turned around and walked away when suddenly Ginny ran after him.

"Harry wait!" she cried as he stopped and turned back to look at her. "I just thought you should know that Princess is getting ready to have her kittens, and as soon as they're old enough to be sold, you can have one if you want." She told him as he smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind for Eve's birthday." He told her. "She's been wanting a kitten for years now." He said before he turned around and kept walking away.

 _….._

Fred and George Weasley skated side by side with their girlfriends laughing at Ron who kept falling down on top of his butt. "Look Fred, even the Snape twins are skating better than him!" George exclaimed with a point as Hermione just simply scowled at them and shook her head.

"Just ignore them." She told him before he slowly stood up and withdrew his wand.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm seventeen now. I can do anything I want to." He said angrily.

"Yes that's true, but you can also get sent to Azkaban." Hermione pointed out. "Now c'mon let's just go. Harry's mother is about ready to bring out the cake." She told him as she took ahold of his hand and skated off the ice. Everyone else followed suit and sat down around the table as Lily set Harry's birthday cake down in front of him and readied her camera.

"Alright now everyone get ready to sing." She said as The Dragons started to lead them in song.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry,.. happy birthday to you!" they sung.

"Alright sweetheart blow out the candles and make a wish." She said as Harry blew a huff of air out and the air was suddenly full of smoke.

"There, I did it." He said before he got to his feet and started walking away.

"Wait a minute darling, what about your cake?" his mother asked him.

"I'm not hungry." He replied as he started heading towards the exit and once he got outside he dug deep into his pocket and grabbed a box of cigarettes. He was just about to fetch his lighter when suddenly he saw something hit the ground in front of him that appeared like an owl had dropped it. He looked down at the envelope down by his feet and bent down to pick it up and realized that it had his name on it. He quickly tore it open and saw that it was in his father's handwriting and let the letter unfold inside his hands.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I understand that you're still very angry with me and I just wanted to say that I don't blame you in the slightest bit after what happened. I just wanted to let you know that you didn't give me time to explain about what happened before. Before you continue reading on this please know that I LOVE YOU. I never meant to hurt you, the only reason why I killed Dumbledore is because Bellatrix Lestrange made me. She said that if I didn't take the unbreakable vow to do it if Malfoy had failed that she was going to kill you._

Harry suddenly stopped reading and started blinking away his tears as he felt his heart sink. Now that he had finally known and understood the truth, he had never felt guiltier in his life. He continued reading the rest of the letter.

 _You mean everything to me Harry, you and the rest of your brothers and sisters mean more to me than life itself. Please understand that Dumbledore knew this and he was very ill anyway, and that's why he knew what had to be done. However I know that even though he is in a better place, that doesn't make you feel any better. Please write back to me ASAP, because I want to have a chance to apologize you face to face. To look you in the eyes, wipe away your tears, and hold you in my arms. All I ask is that you give me the chance. Happy birthday Harry._

 _All my love, Your Father Severus_

Harry continued crying silently to himself when he suddenly glanced down at the package that the owl had also dropped and ripped it open to find a picture of a red Ferrari that had been scribbled upon saying the words;

 **Your New Car**

 **Love, Dad**

"Whoa!" Harry whispered with astonishment as he felt his jaw drop wide open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Guess Who Else Is Coming to Hogwarts?

Harry reread his father's letter a number of times before quickly dashing back inside and showing it to his mother and all of his friends before writing a letter back to him. "Harry got a car for his seventeenth birthday?" Ron questioned with uncertainty and disbelief. "All I got for mine was a bunch of socks and underwear!" he exclaimed indignantly before Hermione elbowed him inside the stomach. "Ouch! Cut it out Hermione! It's not fair that you're always doing that!" he cried.

"Yeah, well, if you learned to keep your big fat mouth shut I wouldn't have to." She told him. As soon as Harry was finished writing his letter that accepted his father's apology and that he wanted to see him, he sent it out with Hedwig. A few days later he got his response, however he got it by a ring at the doorbell. Cowboy and Katie started to bark as Harry raced to go get it and Lily tried to quiet the dogs since the twins were taking their naps.

As soon as Harry saw his father standing there before him he immediately burst into tears while embracing him tightly. "Shh,.." Snape began while wrapping his arms around him tightly and rubbing his back as he planted a kiss on his cheek. "it's alright,.. it's alright." He reassured him as he continued sobbing hysterically before he broke out of the embrace and looked up at him through his teary eyes.

"No it's not! I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean it! Really I didn't!" he exclaimed as Snape's heart began to shatter and melt at the same time because he hadn't heard his son call him that in years.

"It's alright son," he began while gazing into his eyes and brushing away his tears with his thumbs. "I know you didn't. I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere, and I promise that I never will again." He told him with a shake of his head before he quickly wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you." He whispered softly while planting a soft kiss on the top of his head and resting his chin against it. "Now just calm down." He told him as he started choking over his sobs. "I want to know where Ron and Hermione are so that I can speak to them myself." He said.

"They're over at the burrow. Ginny's cat just had kittens and they wanted to see them." He explained with a sniff.

"Oh really? Well maybe in a little bit we can go over there and pick one out." He told him when suddenly Eve sprung up from her laptop and raced down the hallway.

"Really!? We're getting a kitten!? We really, really are!? Honest and truly?" she questioned him as he just simply rolled his eyes at her. For she had been wanting her own pet for years (particularly a kitten) ever since she had nursed a rabbit back to health and sent it back to the woods.

"I'm sorry Dad, please excuse her." Tobey began as he walked out of the bathroom. "She hasn't taken her chill pills this morning." He explained.

"I can see that." He began. "Hullo buddy, I've got something for you." He told him with a grin while passing an envelope over to him that had all of the Hogwarts crests on it. Tobey's face lit up with excitement while his eyes danced with joy as he quickly tore inside it.

"My letter!" he exclaimed as Harry grinned while he started reading it aloud. "Dear Mr. T Snape, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He read.

"Well isn't that exciting?" his mother questioned him. "Boy, it seems like it was only yesterday when Harry got his letter and shortly before that you were born!" she cried.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley now Mum? Please!" he exclaimed.

"Well alright darling, as soon as you get dressed we'll go over to the Weasley's to pick out a kitten, then we'll do Eve's, Teddy's, and Heather's school shopping before we get yours and Harry's done." She told him.

"Alright! I'm going to get changed now!" he cried before rushing back inside his bedroom and accidentally slammed the door behind him.

"Well I must say, he certainly is enthusiastic." Lily began as Severus grinned. "And I don't have any doubt that he's going to be a great student since he was the top of his class in charms school." She finished.

"Hey! So am I!" Eve protested. "And I bet I'll do just as great as him when I start next year!" she boasted.

"Academically yes, I'm sure that you will. However if you don't learn to shut that mouth of yours you'll end up having your little behind in detention as much as you do in charms school." His father told her as Harry just breathed a heavy sigh. He was excited to be going back to Hogwarts for his final year, and excited for his little brother to be starting there, but he knew that shortly after they did their shopping he would have to leave searching for horcruxes.

"Are you alright Harry?" his mother asked him out of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to go get dressed and feed the animals before letting them out." He said as he turned around and walked down the hallway.

 _…._

"I can't believe how tiny those kittens were!" Eve exclaimed as soon as they had gotten into Diagon Alley. "They were _so_ adorable!" she cried as both of her parents smiled down at her. For since it was her kitten, she had picked out a fluffy little grey kitten that looked like she had been splattered with orange paint. Of course they couldn't take her home for a few months but she had already picked out a name for her. "I think I am going to call her Precious since that's what she is." She said.

"That's a pretty name." her mother told her.

"Well just make sure that Precious doesn't go anywhere near Hedwig when she gets older." Harry warned as he secretly thought to himself that it was an ironic thing to call Crookshanks' daughter when he was nowhere near precious himself.

"So Tobey what do you want to get first?" his mother asked him while grinning down at him.

"Either a wand or an animal." He replied.

"Well Harry, why don't you take your brother inside Ollivanders to get his wand? We'll surprise him just like we did for you when you were eleven." Lily said.

"Alright then, c'mon Tobey." Harry told him as he started leading him away.

"Thanks Harry. I really wish you weren't going away though. I'm really going to miss you. And so are Teddy, Heather, and even Eve even if she refuses to admit it." Tobey told him.

"I know, and I'm going to miss you guys too. But Mum had a point, I have to do the right thing." He said as they pushed their way in through the door to Ollivanders.

"Well bless my soul, if it isn't Harry Snape. My goodness, I can't believe how big you've gotten since the last time I've seen you Harry. And if I recall correctly, you've recently reached maturity." He said as Harry nodded at him and grinned.

"Yeah, I'm here with my little brother now. This is Tobey." He told him as they started walking towards the counter.

"Well hullo there Tobey, I've heard an awful lot about you. Now are you right handed or left handed?" he asked him.

"I'm the only lefty in my family." He said. "Although my sister Eve can use both of her hands." He told him.

"Very well then, stick out your left hand." Mr. Ollivander instructed while he placed a wand made out of willow inside his hand. A few seconds later when nothing happened he quickly snatched it back out of his hand. Harry could tell that his brother was just as confused as he was when he got his own wand. Then the willow wand was quickly replaced with a wooden wand before that one too was quickly snatched out of his hand.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Tobey wondered while he turned to look over at his older brother.

"Just be patient Tobey, trust me." He told him.

"Well I see that you're very different from your parents." Mr. Ollivander began. "Well it's alright boy, there's nothing wrong with a little individuality." He told him before he placed a third wand into his hand and sparks suddenly shot up into the air. "We have a winner!" he exclaimed excitedly. "It looks like the wand that has chosen you is a nine and a half inched dragon heartstring." He told him.

"What do you mean the wand that has chosen me?" Tobey questioned him.

"Well you see Tobey, I'll tell you the same thing that I told your brother six years ago. The wand chooses the wizard, although it's not always clear why." He told him before Tobey thanked him and paid for his wand. Then as he went outside to show his parents he saw a beautiful horned owl sitting on its perch in the cage that his father was carrying.

"Whoa!" he cried excitedly as he rushed over to the cage. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he wondered.

"A boy." His father began. "He's all yours son." He told him.

"In that case I think I'll call him Patrick." He said.

"Patrick!? What kind of name is that for an owl!?" Eve cried.

"Because it's either that or Spongebob, and that's a stupid name!" he told her as his mother smiled down at him before they continued the rest of their shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Long Goodbye

Draco Malfoy sat down next to his father around the dining room where Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, and a group of other death eaters were seated. "As you all very well know we are here today to discuss the matter of Harry Snape." Voldemort began. "You see my friends, seventeen years ago a little baby boy was born. At that time he had been going by a different name, and that name is Harry Potter." He said.

"And it is that very name that the prophecy spoke of when it said that he would be the one to defeat me once and for all. So after I found this out a year later, I went to the Potter's cottage and I managed to destroy his biological father James Potter. However,.. due to his filthy mudblood mother's sacrifice I could not kill her or the very person that I had sought out to kill in the first place!" he spat. "A pathetic and helpless little infant!" he hollered angrily as everyone just simply looked at him while somebody coughed and Voldemort started looking around the room.

"Well four years later he was adopted by one of my old death eaters Severus Snape. He married Lily of course and had four more children and everyone went on living happily ever after. That is until just recently for those of you who have read the Daily Prophet. It turns out that Severus, being a failed excuse for a wizard and a human as he is destroyed Dumbledore like I destroyed his arch nemesis James Potter. A baptized church going man at that. However his only intention was not to please me, but to protect his son.

In the end though none of that is going to matter because in the end I'm going to be the one to kill Harry Snape just like I had intended to do sixteen years ago. From his perspective I guess you can say that I'm going to be doing him a favor since I will reunite him with his father, godfather, and headmaster. However if I am to kill him, I must use another wand. You see his wand and mine are what you might call twins since they came from the same phoenix feather.

We can do a little damage towards each other but we can't seriously injure or destroy one another." He explained.

"Let me do it for you my lord! Let me to be the one to kill the boy!" Bellatrix pleaded but he just simply turned over to look at her.

"No you foolish woman! Don't you remember the prophecy!? Neither one can live while the other one survives, so _I_ must be the one to do it!" he hollered before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Listen Bellatrix, I very much appreciate your enthusiasm, but I just need a different wand to kill Harry Snape, not a different person." He told her. "Fortunately I have one in mind. However, it involves listening carefully to everything I tell you, every little detail." He said.

"But what about Harry's parents?" Draco asked him. "And his brothers and sisters." He finished as everyone turned to look at him with complete astonishment and bewilderment but Voldemort just simply sneered at him.

"Kill anyone else that gets in my way." He told him.

 _…._

Harry went to go answer the doorbell as Ron and Hermione came up to it. "I did it." Hermione began. "I performed the memory charm on my parents. It's just easier if they forget that I ever existed." She said.

"Well I won't." Snape said as he started walking over to the door. "I wish you would let me talk you guys out of this. I mean I realize that you're adults now and legally there isn't anything I can do about it, but_ when I said in my letter that Harry and the rest of his brothers and sisters meant more to me than my own life, I meant every single one." He told them.

"But we're not his brother and his and sister." Ron pointed out with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, well try telling him that. Look Weasley I was just starting to get used to having you around. Just make sure that you'll come back home safe and sound alright?" Snape questioned him as he simply just nodded.

"I promise." He told him when suddenly Harry heard sobs and turned around to see Tobey and Eve standing behind him in tears.

"Please don't go Harry, we love you." Eve told him.

"And I love you guys too, but I'll be back. I promise." He said as Eve sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve. That's when Harry and his father tightly embraced each other.

"Good luck son, be careful." He told him.

"I will." Harry assured him before they broke the hug and Cowboy trotted over to them wagging his tail. "I'm sorry boy, you can't come with me this time." He began with a shake of his head before he reached down and scratched him behind the ears. "I love you, be a good dog." He told him while he placed his hand out in front of him. "Stay." He told him before he started to turn around and walk out the door before quickly shutting it behind him.

Cowboy instantly darted towards the door and started scratching on it with his paws while starting to whimper before he glanced up and saw his master start walking down the driveway with his friends. Cowboy let out a sharp bark as Harry stopped and looked back at him. "Goodbye." He said before miserably turning away from him as the tiny dog continued to bark until they were out of sight. Then he started to whimper again and laid down with his head down on top of his paws.

"Poor little Cowboy, Harry has never been away from him for more than a day." Lily said as she bent down and picked him up and kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry boy, he'll be back." She assured him as she took a deep breath and sighed heavily while continuing to stare out the door. "At least I hope so." She said softly while Tobey and Eve continued weeping silently while leaning up against their father as they all stared out the door together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Note

"So what did you do with Buddy and Crookshanks then?" Ron asked Hermione as they started walking down the street together.

"Ginny's watching Crookshanks and Buddy's at the kennels." She told him. Harry was glad that even though he had to leave his dog behind that at least he was there with his family. He hated leaving Cowboy at the kennels because his dog hated being away from people so much and he got very lonely when he wasn't with them.

"So do you guys want to get something to drink before we leave?" Hermione asked them as they both just simply shrugged at her.

"Sure. I mean it's not like we know where we're going anyway." Ron said as Harry silently nodded in agreement while they walked into the coffee shop. Harry and Hermione had both been here before with their families but Ron had not since he was a pureblood wizard and had very little knowledge about the muggle world. They all sat down at a table while waiting for a waitress to serve them.

"I want to show you guys something." Harry began before he removed a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Uh no offense or anything Harry, but we really don't care about yours and Ginny's love letters to one another." Ron told him.

"It's not a love letter, it's something I removed out of the fake locket before I gave it to your sister. Look." Harry said before he passed it over to Hermione who unfolded it inside her hands and started reading it aloud.

"I know that you will be reading this long after I'm dead, but I just want you to know that I've stolen the real horcrux and have hidden it in a place where you will never find it. RB." She read.

"RB? Who's RB?" Ron questioned her.

"I dunno." She told him with a shake of her head when suddenly the waitress walked over to their table.

"Can I get you guys anything?" she asked them as they all looked up at her.

"Oh, I'll have a cappuccino." Hermione told her.

"Me too." Harry said.

"Same." Ron said as the waitress nodded at them before turning around and walking away.

"Listen Ron, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to go over to your house. I need to talk to Ginny and get the locket back." Harry said.

"What!? Ginny said that you gave that to her as a symbol of your promise that you'd come back for her!" Ron protested.

"I know, and believe me I still am. Locket or no locket, nothing on earth is going to stop me from coming back to her. But Sirius told me something one time about him having a brother and if we have the locket with us then_" Harry began when all of a sudden Hermione leapt to her feet.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she shouted sending a man in a plumbing uniform over onto the floor. Ron's mouth fell wide open as a look of complete shock and horror fell onto his face.

"Are you mad!? What the bloody hell did you do that for!?" he hollered but Harry had immediately caught on. He had glanced up in time just to see another man withdraw a wand out of his own pocket and Harry quickly stood up.

"Stupefy!" he exclaimed paralyzing the other man and sending him flying towards the back of the store.

"What was that all about!?" Ron yelled.

"I'm not sure, but I think they were death eaters." Hermione told him.

"That's crazy! What would death eaters being doing here!? And how'd they even know that we were here in the first place!?" he cried but before Harry or Hermione could answer him the waitress reappeared looking shocked and bewildered.

"Go! Just go!" Hermione shouted as she quickly rushed out of the room and Snape suddenly stepped inside the doorway.

"What the devil happened here!?" he cried.

"Death eaters." Hermione began before she turned to look at him. "And what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well it only took me a short time after you left for me to realize that even though I knew I couldn't stop you three, that doesn't mean that I couldn't tag along." He told her with a shake of his head.

"Why do you want to hang around with us for?" Ron asked him.

"Because I just do alright!?" Snape hollered back at him. "Harry's my son and you two are like my own children as well. And I don't want to see anything happen to you." He told him.

"Alright Snape, now that you're here we could actually use your help. Do you happen to know anyone by the name of RB?" Ron inquired as Snape nodded.

"Yes I do as a matter of fact. His name was Regulus Black he was Sirius' younger brother." He said before Ron turned over to look at Harry.

"It looks like you were right mate." He told him.

"Alright I better go wipe their minds, then we can head for the burrow." Hermione said as she started to walk away.

"Did you really mean that?" Ron wondered as he looked over at Snape. "Do you actually think of me like a son?" he asked him.

"Of course I did! Why would I lie about something like that?" Snape questioned him back.

"Gee, thanks Snape. That's one of the nicest things that you ever said to me." Ron said. "I guess I sort of think of you like a second father too, I mean seeing as I see Harry as a brother and everything. And well, I know we don't always get along but_" he began as Snape stifled a laugh.

"Neither do me and Harry. But that doesn't mean that we don't love each other. I mean if I recall correctly, you and your little sister seem to butt heads quite a bit. But I know that deep down that you think the world of each other." He said with a grin as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just say that you love each other and be done with it?" he questioned them.

"I thought that we basically just did." Ron said. "Even though he can be a bit annoying sometimes." He added teasingly.

"Look who's talking!" Snape teased back as they walked out of the coffee shop together while Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I swear, if I get to live to be as old as Dumbledore was I'll never understand you both." She told them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Burrow

 _Thanks guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and sorry for not updating yesterday._

The Weasleys were very surprised to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Snape show back up on their doorstep. The first thing they heard when Mrs. Weasley opened the door was Princess' kittens crying. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but is Ginny here? There's something I like to ask her." Harry said as Mrs. Weasley stepped aside to reveal her daughter standing beside her.

"I'm glad you're here Harry because there's something I forgot to give you." She told him while Mrs. Weasley held the door open for them. "It's Dumbledore's will, Cornelius Fudge stopped by here the other day looking for you so that he could give it to you. But when I told him that you were already gone, he gave it to me instead." She explained as she handed him the rolled up piece of paper.

"Thanks." Harry began glancing down at her locket wondering how on earth he would ever have the heart to ask for it back.

"Do you want to see the kittens? I've already given them all names. Well, all except for the one that Eve named already." She said as she led them into the kitchen where Princess was lying inside her cardboard box and feeding her babies. She looked up at Ginny as she walked over to her and meowed while she gently stroked the top of her head. "The male little orange one right there is Pumpkin, and the female orange one is Tigger.

Which that is actually very rare to have a female orange one. Anyway the two grey ones are Winnie and Smokey, and the grey cat with a little bit of orange on its tummy is Summer and the grey and orange stripped cat is Tiger." She explained as she pointed at them all. "So there's three boys and three girls altogether." She told them as Harry smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"That's great. They're all really cute." He told her.

"What? What's wrong? You act like you're trying to hide something from me." She said.

"That's because he is, we need that locket back." Ron told her as Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Nice one Ron." She muttered under her breath.

"What!? I didn't hear Harry saying anything about it!" he spat as Ginny put her hand on top of her locket.

"I'm sorry Ginny but it's true. I didn't want to tell you." Harry said before he handed her the note that Regulus had written.

"I know that you will read this long after I'm dead but I just want to let you know that I have stolen the real horcrux." She read aloud before glancing up at him.

"You see my father knows where the Order of the Phoenix is located, and there might be a chance that his old house elf still lives there and that he might know where the real horcrux is if he recognizes it." Harry explained.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Ginny asked him.

"Because I gave it to you as a sign that I'd be back for you." He told her as she stifled a laugh and glanced down at the floor before looking up at him again and pulling a hair out of her eye and tucking it around her ear.

"Oh c'mon Harry, it doesn't matter if you need the locket back. I know that you're still going to come back for me. All you needed to do was ask." She assured him before she slipped the locket over her head and gave it to him. "Here, take it. It's yours." She told him as he thanked her. "I guess that's the only reason that you came over here though." She said while she breathed a heavy sad sigh and turned her head away from him.

However Harry just simply placed his finger underneath her chin and turned her head back to face him. "Not the entire reason." He told her before placing a tender hand on top of her cheek and resting it there before they both closed their eyes and started to kiss. That's when suddenly Ron cleared his throat and they broke apart to look over at him.

"Umm hullo!? You guys aren't supposed to be doing stuff like that anymore remember?" he questioned them.

"I know." Harry began. "I just wanted to give her one last kiss." He explained.

"You better come back to me alive Harry Snape." Ginny told him as he turned over to look at her and nodded. "I will, I promise." He told her as he took ahold of her hand and kissed the back of it. "Well, goodbye." He told her before he miserably turned back around and put the locket around his own neck while he walked away.

He placed Dumbledore's will inside his pocket before he turned to go back to the door with his father, Ron, and Hermione.

"I'm proud of you son." His father told him while he patted his shoulder. "I know that that wasn't an easy thing to do." He said.

"Oh and by the way, before you guys leave, I just thought you should know that my eldest son Bill is getting married." Mrs. Weasley said as they came to a halt in front of the door and turned back around to look at her.

"Bill? Isn't he a werewolf?" Ron asked her as she nodded at him.

"Yes he is I'm afraid. He got attacked by Greyback last year. However Fleur is adamant that she loves him and that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him. Which is exactly my point. You see even though an obstacle has physically gotten in the way of their relationship, it doesn't change the way how they feel about each other. I just wanted you to know that." She said while gazing into Harry's eyes as he nodded back at her.

"You're more than welcome to come to the wedding of course." She said as Harry nodded again and thanked her before going back out the door and disapparating with the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Kreacher

 _Thanks guys and I'm sorry but I didn't realize that I made a mistake. Precious is also one of Princess' kittens so it would be four girls and three boys. Anyway, I didn't think that that was THAT big of a mistake so I didn't go back and fix it and figured that I would just write this note instead. When I have bigger mistakes I do fix them though. Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

Harry and Snape reappeared together side by side. They turned over to look at each other when Ron and Hermione didn't appear. "Where is Weasley and Granger?" his father questioned him when a few seconds later they appeared behind them. Ron was lying down on the ground while Hermione sat sobbing over him while he started to moan while trembling with fright. Harry and his father quickly turned around and ran over to them before kneeling down beside them.

"What happened?" Snape asked them anxiously as Hermione looked up at him her eyes glistening with tears.

"Ron got splinched." She told him while Ron continued to moan.

"It's alright, I can help. I brought a bottle of dittany along with me just in case we needed it." He said as he withdrew the bottle. "Alright Weasley just stay calm. This isn't going to hurt you but it might sting a little." He said before pouring the liquid out onto his arm. Harry watched as a puff of green smoke rose into the air and a fresh layer of skin covered up Ron's injury. Ron suddenly stopped moaning and shaking.

"How do you feel?" Snape asked him.

"Alright I guess." Ron said looking back up at him.

"Can you stand?" Snape questioned him as Ron nodded and with the use of Snape's hand for support slowly got to his feet.

"Thanks for that." He told him.

"You're welcome, but I think that we should refrain from apparating for the remainder of the trip." Snape told him as Ron rolled his eyes with reluctance.

"Do we really have to walk the rest of the way!?" he exclaimed as Harry grinned.

"Here's a thought, why don't we just drive?" he wondered.

"Let me take a wild guess here, when you say we, you really mean you." Ron said.

"Well yeah, it is my car." Harry said.

"But you don't even know how to drive." Hermione pointed out with a shake of her head.

"So? I'll learn. Besides, I've already done it once when I was a kid. How difficult can it be?" Harry questioned her before looking over at his father. "I mean why waste my birthday present?" he wondered.

"Alright I'll tell you what, you go on inside and I'll go get the car for you. It has already been paid for and has plenty of gas to last us for a while." He said as Harry's face lit up with excitement.

"Alright, thank you!" he exclaimed.

"Listen Snape, if we run into any trees that try to kill us I'm holding you personally responsible." Ron told him.

"Weasley if we ran into _any_ tree there's a very real chance that it would kill us." He pointed out before he disappeared.

"I bloody hate him sometimes, you know that?" Ron questioned.

 _…._

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down around the dining room table. Harry started reading Dumbledore's will aloud. "First to Ronald Billius Weasley," he began before he started to laugh. "You've got to be kidding me!? You're middle name is Billius!?" he exclaimed with astonishment and disbelief as he continued to laugh.

"Yeah just get on with it. You're a Christian that means that you'll go to Hell if you make fun of me." Ron said as Harry rolled his eyes but decided that he wouldn't argue with him.

"Anyway, it says that Dumbledore has left you his deluminator." He said before handing it over to him.

"Well what exactly does it do?" he wondered before he pressed a button on the device and turned off one of the lamps with it as the light escaped inside of it. As he pressed the button again it was released back inside the lamp. "Whoa, Dumbledore left this for me?" he questioned as Harry nodded. "Wicked!" he exclaimed while his eyes danced with joy. Harry rolled his eyes again and shook his head.

"Next to miss Hermione Granger I leave the Tales of Beedle the Bard." Harry said as he handed her the book and then read the next part silently to himself.

"What did Dumbledore leave for you Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Nothing." He began while quickly folding the will up again. "It's not important." He said with a quick shake of his head.

"I wonder where a bloke can use the toilet around here." Ron said as he got to his feet and turned to walk down the hallway. Meanwhile Harry glanced down at the palm of his hand to see the tiny golden Snitch fluttering around inside of it trying to break free. Although his father had told him that Dumbledore was prepared to die, it didn't appear like it at all to Harry that he had. For it only appeared to him that he had given them all junk.

That's when suddenly there came a loud scream and Harry and Hermione quickly sprung to their feet. "Are you alright Ron!?" Hermione called before they came to a complete stop in front of him. For just as Ron had opened the bathroom door, an ugly looking house elf exited the room. Not that there was any particular house elf that was attractive in their eyes, but this one seemed uglier and creepier than the rest.

He stopped in front of Harry and glanced up at his lightning bolt scar. "Harry Potter." He said unaware that wasn't the name he had gone by for over a decade. "Kreacher knew that he would run into him eventually." He muttered to himself while lowering his head and staring straight out ahead of him instead of looking at him.

"Kreacher?" Harry questioned him. "Were you Sirius Black's house elf?" he wondered.

"Kreacher doesn't know where Master is. Master hasn't returned for a couple of years." He said.

"That's because he's dead. Bellatrix Lestrange murdered him. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?" Harry asked him. "Kreacher, Sirius is in Heaven." He added when the elf remained silent before he turned over to look at him.

"Did you say Master is in Heaven?" he asked him as Harry just simply nodded.

"Look Kreacher there's something that I want to ask you about. Do you see this?" he asked him as he took off his locket and held it up in front of him. "Have you ever seen this before? Or anything like this?" he inquired but Kreacher just ignored him.

"Kreacher cannot believe that Master is dead. Who is going to watch over him?" he questioned while he shook his head with disbelief.

"Kreacher please, I know that this is difficult for you. But now at least you're free." Hermione told him as Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Great pep talk Hermione!" he exclaimed excitedly when suddenly Snape stepped inside.

"What's going on here?" he asked them as Harry turned over to look at him.

"I tried asking him about the locket, but all he keeps talking about is Sirius." He explained as Snape glanced down at him.

"Excuse me elf, what is your name?" he questioned.

"Kreacher is all alone, there is nobody left on earth to care for him." The house elf kept rambling.

"Alright Kreacher, if you promise to help us and tell us what we want to know, I'll make sure that you get a new master." Snape told him before he snapped out of his trance and glanced up at him.

"And what does Harry Potter's father wish to know?" he asked him and Harry wondered how he could have known that Snape was his father when he still called him by his original last name.

"About the locket." Snape told him.

"I'm afraid that Kreacher cannot tell you about the locket because Kreacher doesn't know. However he does know of somebody that does." He said.

"Really? Who?" Ron asked him as a few moments of silence fell between them.

"Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher." He replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Driving Lessons

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Snape quickly raced out of the building and towards the car. Harry and Ron were the first ones there and both grabbed the handle of the driver's door. "What did I say?" Harry questioned. "This is my car so I get to drive it." He said before turning over to his father. "Keys." He said while holding out his hand.

"You know maybe this isn't such a good idea after all." His father began while slowly digging them out of his pocket. "Wouldn't you rather ride a broomstick? I mean there are hundreds of people in the world that wish they could but can't because they're muggles." He pointed out.

"Keys." Harry repeated as his father rolled his eyes and reluctantly placed them inside the palm of his hand.

"Alright here you are, and may the Lord be with us." He said while glancing up at the sky as Harry pushed the unlock button and climbed into the driver's seat. Meanwhile Ron and Hermione got in the back as Snape climbed into the passenger's seat. They slammed their doors shut behind them and Harry started examining the inside of his car. The seats were made out of black leather and he had the shiniest blackest steering wheel that he had ever seen.

"Whoa,.. this is so totally awesome." He said softly as a wide grin stretched a crossed his face while he ran his hands alongside of the steering wheel.

"Would you like to start driving now or would the two of you like to be alone?" Ron questioned him.

"Oh right, sorry." Harry said as he turned around to grab his seatbelt and strapped himself in.

"Good, because I was afraid that Ginny would get jealous." Ron said as everyone else buckled themselves in and Harry placed the key into the ignition and turned on the engine. "Please tell me that you know what you're doing." Ron pleaded as Harry stepped on the brake.

"Relax, I watch my mother do this all the time." He said as he put the car into reverse and turned his head to look over his shoulder before moving his foot onto the accelerator and started backing up. Once he was backed up further enough he stopped and pulled the gear shift out of reverse before stepping on the gas pedal again and accelerating forwards while slowly beginning to turn the wheel.

"You know what, I've got to admit it. You must have been paying close attention because you really are a natural." His father told him as he stopped at the end of the driveway and turned to grin at him.

"See? I told you." He said while putting on his turn signal and stepping down on the gas as he turned to the right.

 _…._

Harry continued on driving down the road while listening to a muggle song on the radio. Ron was bopping his head to the music while singing on the top of his lungs. "Hey now you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid!" he sung as Hermione turned over to look at him and scowled before rolling her eyes at him.

"What!? I like this song." He said. "Just because I don't know too much about the muggle world doesn't mean that I don't like their music." He told her when suddenly Hermione gasped as she saw something from the corner of her eye leap out into the middle of the road.

"Harry look out!" she cried as Harry slammed on his brakes and the car came to a screeching stop as a stag continued leaping a crossed the road. Ron felt his heart pound frantically against his chest as he started breathing heavily.

"Listen Harry, I know that you can't wait to get to Heaven and be reunited with Dumbledore and your father and godfather, but some of us aren't too thrilled about leaving the earth just yet." He told him.

"Sorry." Harry apologized as a car honked behind him and he moved his foot back over onto the gas pedal while Ron turned over to look at Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione." He told her with admiration before Harry stopped and turned the corner into a driveway. "You know maybe there's a reason why witches and wizards shouldn't drive." Ron said as Harry stopped again and put the car in park.

"You're the one who was so eager to do it yourself." Hermione pointed out as they all turned over to look at the house.

"Is this it?" Harry questioned.

"I think so." His father began. "But you better let me do the talking." He finished as they all unbuckled and stepped out of the car.

"Good idea, in fact why don't you do the driving too?" Ron suggested while they slammed their doors behind them.

"Oh c'mon Ron, Harry's not _that_ bad." Hermione told him.

"We almost got killed by a deer!" Ron hollered. "And if you hadn't have been here we would have!" he cried but she just simply shook her head at him.

"Not necessarily. Besides that accidents happen. And you're at risk anytime you step outside." She pointed out before they started walking up to Mundungus' doorstep together. Snape rang the doorbell and Mundungus answered it.

His eyes immediately darted to Harry's scar. "Harry Potter." He said with a gasp of astonishment while his mouth gaped wide open at him.

"No, Harry Snape. This is my adoptive son." His father told him before Harry had a chance to speak. It was the first time that his father had been the one to do the correcting. "Listen Mundungus we were sent here because we found out that you have information regarding one of the horcruxes." He explained.

"What?" Mundungus asked with uncertainty.

"This." Snape said as he took the locket from Harry and dangled it in front of him. "It's fake. And we need the location of the real one." He said.

"The last time I saw something like that Dolores Umbridge was wearing it." He said as Harry's mind flashed back to the time where she had tried to shoot him dead before his father stepped in and killed her out of defense.

"Well that's no use Umbridge is dead." Snape said slowly turning his head away from him not going into the details why.

"Uh Professor," Hermione began as he glanced over at her. "Umbridge worked for the ministry of magic, what if the real horcrux is in the department of mysteries?" she asked him.

"Hmm, maybe you're onto something Granger but how would we get in?" he asked her.

"Don't you remember our second year at Hogwarts? What did we brew to try and get information out of Malfoy for the chamber of secrets?" she questioned him as they all exchanged looks with each other as Snape grinned when he realized the answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; A New Member of The Family

 _Thanks guys, here's the next chapter! By the way, I'm also huge fan of nineties music since I'm from that era but I won't tell you what exact year though. Still, proud to be a nineties baby where music and television was a lot better than it is today! Also, I think this story takes place in 1997 so it fits._

 _Ps. Thanks for the great reviews!_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Snape climbed back into the car. "You know there is one thing that we seem to be forgetting." Ron began. "The Polyjuice Potion takes a month to brew remember?" he questioned.

"No it won't, I just need to disapparate home to get a bottle." Snape told him as they buckled themselves back in as Harry turned the keys inside the ignition and started the engine.

"We interrupt our regularly scheduled programming to bring you a special news bulletin. Many children belonging to wizard families as well as muggle families have gone missing. Nobody quite knows why this occurrence has happened but we assure you that it has. The following is a list of names of those said children who have gone missing. Jordan Adams, Brittany Bellows, Shawn Baker, Tyler Cook, Melissa Denver, Jamie Fisher, Elvis Granger."

Everyone turned over to look at Hermione who simply just gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh my God, Elvis I completely forgot about him!" she cried as tears started spilling out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks while she lowered her head and sniffed. "I am such a terrible big sister." She said.

"No you're not." Snape began as he turned and looked at her. "If you were you wouldn't care so much about him." He assured her as Harry started to think about how he would feel if he was in the same situation and started worrying about his own brothers and sisters.

"What am I going to do?" she questioned him while brushing her tears away.

"Right now I'm afraid the only thing you can do is pray and have faith that he'll be alright. Then as soon as we come back we'll start searching for him." Snape told her.

"But he's a muggle, he doesn't have any magic to defend himself. And the truth is, I'm not really sure whether or not I believe in God." She explained.

"Well, that's a decision that you and only you have to make for yourself. But I personally believe that that little boy is being properly looked after and cared for and that He will protect him." Snape told her as Harry started backing out of the driveway while the song 3 AM by Matchbox Twenty came onto the radio.

 _…_

As they climbed out of the car Snape pulled Hermione into a hug. "There, there child. Everything is going to be alright." He reassured her wrapping his arms around her tightly and rubbing her back.

"But I'm not a child anymore." She told him.

"Honey you're talking to a man who's in his late thirties. To me seventeen is still very young." He said before they finished crossing the street and Harry made sure that his car was locked.

"Alright so now that we're here what do we do next?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. Right now I just want to go home." Hermione sniffed while hiding her face inside her father figure's chest.

"Oh great, now what are we supposed to do!? You're the brains of the operation, this was your idea!" Ron exclaimed.

"Relax Weasley, Hermione just needs a few moments to gather herself together. Then I don't have any doubt that she'll be able to come up with a plan." Snape told him.

"Me neither." Harry said as Hermione lifted her head and looked over at him.

"Really?" she questioned him as he smiled warmly at her.

"Of course. You once told me something very important. You told me that even though you weren't sure what your religious beliefs were that you still believed in me. Now even though I do believe in God, there's no way in hell that that means that I don't believe in you like you believe in me. After all, there's very little in this world that Hermione Granger can't do." He told her with a grin as his father smiled and started running his fingers through her hair.

"He's right you know. I helped raise a very good intelligent and strong boy. And you are one strong girl at that." He said as she turned to look at him and smiled through her tears while sniffing again and brushing them away.

"Thanks,.. Dad." She said before throwing her arms around him and hugging him again.

"You're welcome. Just remember I don't care what is written on your birth certificate, you're part of the family now." He told her as he planted a kiss on the top of her head before breaking out of the embrace and taking her hands inside of his. "And don't worry so is Mr. Weasley." He told her with a grin as she smiled back at him. "I mean Ronald Billius Weasley." He teased as she giggled.

"Would you _please_ stop making fun of my name!?" he exclaimed with a roll of his eyes as Snape glanced up at him and grinned.

"Sorry Weasley, I just couldn't resist." He told him.

 _…._

"Be careful Hermione." Ron warned as she withdrew her wand.

"Right, once they're asleep I'll gather their hairs and then we can add them to the potion." She said.

"But what about Snape? Who is he going to change into?" Ron wondered as Snape simply just rolled his eyes at him.

"I already _work_ for the ministry Weasley. They hired me after Dumbledore died so that people would believe my story that I never intentionally meant to kill him." He told him.

"Sorry,.." Ron muttered sarcastically rolling his eyes back at him. "I didn't know." He said as Hermione disappeared around the corner.

"Wait," Snape began as he pulled back on her collar and draped the invisibility over the top of her body. "take this." He told her.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." She said before disappearing around the corner while Harry and Ron peered around it and placed their hands on top of the wall.

"Be careful boys. If they see us it's all over." Snape warned.

"Man, I can't believe we have to drink that stuff again. It tastes like something that came out of Princess' ass!" Ron whispered out of horror and astonishment while Harry chuckled.

"How would you know that?" he asked him.

"Shut up both of you!" Snape snapped inside a whisper. "You're going to blow the entire thing!"

"You really shouldn't be talking like that to your own son and someone you see as your own son. God is watching you you know." Ron warned when suddenly Harry saw Hermione pull off the invisibility cloak and saw a jet of light shoot out of her wand and hit the strangers square in the chest knocking them unconscious.

"Let's go. She did it." Harry said as all three of them rushed over to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Ministry of Magic

 _Thanks guys you truly are amazing! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! This is probably going to be the longest one in the Harry Snape series since we haven't even reached the middle yet. I think the whole thing between Snape, Harry, Ron, and Hermione is the cutest thing ever by the way! I love their friendship slash father children relationship. :P Who's with me on this? Especially how deep down they really all do love each other even though they bicker quite a bit._

"Alright so remember when we get into the department of mysteries my name is Mafalda Hopkirk, you're Reg Cattermole, and Harry you're Albert Swanson." Hermione whispered to them as they started walking down the sidewalk together.

"Alright but technically we're just entering the ministry of magic, not the department of mysteries." Ron answered back.

"Alright listen, Harry and Ron you need to come with me into the boy's lavatory." Snape told them.

"What!?" they exclaimed together.

"It's how you get in." he muttered under his breath. "Through a secret passageway." He explained.

"And where exactly would that be inside a bathroom?" Ron questioned him as Snape rolled his eyes.

"Through the toilet!" he snapped inside a whisper through his ear.

"What!? That's completely disgusting!" he cried. "Besides what about Hermione? How does she get in? She can't very well come with us into the men's room now can she?" he questioned.

"Don't worry about Hermione, she'll be able to get in the same way in her own restroom. And I'm sure she's very capable of doing it herself." Snape told him.

"Yeah but at a time like this I sure wish that Ginny would have been able to come with us. That way at least she would have company." Ron said.

"Yeah,.." Harry said making his voice trail off while he thought about her and Hermione elbowed Ron in the stomach.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" he cried.

"You shouldn't talk about Ginny right now in front of Harry. You know how much that upsets him." She told him.

"No, it's alright. Right now all I care about is her safety, and I think that she's in the best place that she can be." Harry said.

"You really do love her don't you son?" his father questioned him as Harry just simply nodded. "Boy, it sure seems like the Potters have a thing for red heads." He said. For even though Harry didn't go by that name anymore, (and hadn't for years) he still had Potter blood inside of him. He just hoped and prayed that God would watch over Ginny, and possibly even his other father.

 _…._

"Boy, I didn't think that there could be anything worse than drinking Polyjuice potion but boy was I wrong." Ron said after they appeared through the fireplace. "I hope I don't have any poo stuck to me." He said when suddenly they ran into Cornelius Fudge.

"Severus? What on earth are you doing here? I thought that you had decided to take some time off so that you could spend it with your family." He said.

"I did, but that was before I remembered that I had forgotten something." He explained.

"Oh I see. Well now that you're here you should probably know that Scrimegour has gone missing." He said as Hermione turned over to look at Ron obviously thinking about her little brother again.

"Yes, that is terrible. A lot of witches, wizards, and muggles have gone missing lately. But, as I always tell my kids, we can't give up hope." Snape said smiling down at Hermione and winking as she grinned back up at him. "Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat but we really must be going." He said as they started walking away.

"So how are we going to find the locket? It could be anywhere in a place this big." Ron said.

"Ron, you're a wizard remember?" Hermione whispered. "Just use the summoning charm." She told him. "Let's split up. Harry,.. I mean Albert and his father will go one way and we'll go the other." She said as Snape nodded.

"I agree. C'mon son." He said as he started leading Harry away and then leaned his head down to whisper inside his ear. "Follow me." He said as he led him to Umbridge's old office.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" he asked him.

"They'll be alright. I planted magical microphones on them just in case though." He told him which were special microphones that didn't have to be wired or connected to anything for him to hear them. As they stopped in front of the office door Harry recognized Mad Eye Moody's old eye. Of course he never really knew the real Mad Eye Moody because the last time he had seen him was when he was in his fourth year, and that had been Barty Crouch Junior in disguise.

Harry had recently read inside the paper that Moody was recently murdered for trying to protect him. His eye that was now stuck inside the door looked up at the words on top of it that read;

 **"Property of the Ministry of Magic, TOP SECRET!"**

"I think we're in the right place." Harry said as he withdrew his wand and pointed it at the lock. "Alohomora." He whispered quietly as there came a click and they slowly pushed their way inside of the room and closed it behind them. That's when suddenly an alarm started going off. "Oh shit!" he cried.

"We have to hurry up! Open that drawer and see if you can find it!" his father yelled frantically as Harry quickly rushed over to the desk and opened it up. Sure enough the first thing he found was the locket. As he grabbed it he saw a glimpse of a packet of papers. The very first one was a picture of Albus Dumbledore with a big fat red X marked a crossed it. "C'mon son!" his father told him while grabbing ahold of his arm and pulling him away snapping him out of his trance.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; The Argument

 _Thanks guys, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Although you really shouldn't be ignoring your family or not doing your homework or something because of it, (LOL) but I'm glad you really do think it's that good. This is one of my favorite series that I've done (probably the most, second being The Next Doctor series because I've written some crap stuff before so I just got lucky on this one) so I'm glad that you love it just as much as I do, especially with all of the religious references scattered throughout it._

 _So yeah, it really means a lot to me. Love you guys and here's the next chapter! This series will probably live as long as you want it or until it looks like it's about finished. Hopefully that won't be for a very long time!_

Harry and Snape continued running through the ministry of magic when suddenly the Polyjuice potion started wearing off. "I don't believe it! It's Harry Snape and he's here illegally!" Fudge shouted as they ran past him and Harry's scar had finished appearing.

"Ron! Hermione! Let's go!" Snape cried as they ran past them wishing more than ever they could disapparate. They ran faster than they ever had in their lives and leapt into the car throwing on their seatbelts.

"Step on it!" Ron cried as Harry quickly turned on the engine and stomped on the gas pedal. The car made a screeching noise as he rapidly turned the wheel and sped away from the curb. Ron started breathing heavily as he glanced over his shoulder and saw the crowd of people disappearing in the distance. "Thank God, we've made it." He said as he turned his head back around.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Snape told him trying to catch his breath.

"You guys got the locket then right?" Ron questioned him.

"Yeah, now we just need to find a way to destroy it." Harry replied as he continued to drive along the highway and Hermione took a deep breath and sighed heavily before she leaned her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Ron wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead before leaning his own head against hers.

 _…_

"Alright you two lovebirds, wake up." Ron opened his eyes and turned his head to look up at Snape who was standing over him holding the backdoor wide open.

"Huh?" Ron questioned groggily while he gave a rather large yawn while having a hard time opening his eyes due to the bright sunlight.

"You've been out for an hour and a half and we've finally reached our campsite. Harry's getting our tent made and ready, but Hermione's the only one who has mastered protective enchantments." He explained.

"Oh. Don't worry, I'll get her up." He told him before he slammed the door shut and walked away. Ron glanced down at his girlfriend and smiled warmly at her. He softly kissed the top of her head and then gently started shaking her awake. "Hermione." He whispered. "Hermione wake up." He told her as she let out a great big yawn and stretch before she opened her eyes and turned over to look at him.

"Hmm?" she questioned.

"You need to do your protective enchantments so that the snatchers don't find us." He said when suddenly Hermione remembered something.

"The snatchers." She realized. "That's it. Ron, the snatchers go after any muggle or muggleborn or any person that has all or some nonmagical blood. That's why all of those children went missing. That's why my little brother is gone." She explained.

"Well at least that means that I won't have to worry about my family." Ron told her.

"Yeah, but Harry's mother is muggleborn. That means that she is in danger just as much as he is, and so are the rest of his brothers and sisters." She explained.

"What should we do?" he asked her.

"Nothing. There's nothing we can do about it and so we shouldn't even tell him about it. He already feels guilty enough as it is for deserting them. All I want to do now is find my little brother before something terrible happens to him." She said.

"Don't worry Hermione, we will. He'll be alright." He reassured her as he kissed her lips before she snuggled up against him again and laid her head on top of her chest and rested it there. "I love you Hermione." He told her kissing the top of her head again before resting his chin against it.

"I love you too." She told him.

 _…._

"Incendio." Harry said pointing his wand at the pile of logs in the fire pit in front of them and watched a jet of sparks escape it before it lit up in a jet of fire. He glanced up at the starry sky and seeing how round and beautiful the moon was, wished that Ginny was with him so he could take her on a romantic broomstick ride. Harry sniffed as he felt his nose start to run and quickly wiped it on the sleeve of his shirt. If only they could find a way how to destroy the locket so he could go back to her.

"You're thinking about Miss Weasley again aren't you?" his father questioned him.

"It just isn't fair. Why did I have to be the chosen one? Why can't I ever be happy?" Harry wondered. "I mean, what exactly is God's plan for me?" he asked him.

"I'm not sure. I'm afraid I can't answer that Harry. Only He knows the answer to that. You've just got to trust Him." He told him as Harry nodded.

"I know, and I do. But sometimes it's just so hard when I don't even know what direction that He's supposed to be leading me in." he said when he suddenly turned his head to see Hermione coming out of the tent. "When's Ron coming out?" he asked her.

"In a little bit. There have been more killings reported, and he just wants to make sure that he doesn't hear bad news." She told him when Harry's mind directly went to Ginny.

"I miss her Hermione, and the rest of my family. Sometimes I just wish that I could escape and go home. Home, home I mean, to be with my father Dumbledore, and Sirius. That way it would all be over and everything would just go away." He said with another sniff while hot tears started stinging his eyes.

"Don't say that Harry. Your father still needs you here, and so does your mother, your brothers and sisters, me and Ron, and of course Ginny." She told him.

"I know." He said as he slowly started turning his head away from her and sniffed again.

"Shh,.." she whispered while she started rubbing his shoulder soothingly and kissed his cheek before leaning her head up against him. That's when suddenly Ron came out of the tent wearing his locket and stopped and stared at them.

"What's going on here?" he questioned them as they both turned around to look at him.

"Ron, it isn't what it looks like." She began. "Harry was just upset and_"

"It looks like he's a little bit more than upset. It looks like he's lonely." He said.

"Yes but_" she continued.

"So you're basically saying that you're both cheaters." He said.

"What!? No! We're friends that's it!" she cried.

"Well there's a fine line to be from friends to friendlier now isn't there!?" he exclaimed when suddenly Hermione caught a glimpse of the locket that he was wearing.

"Please Ron take this off, you wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day." She said as she tried to grab it but instead he slipped over his own neck and gave it to her.

"Fine, take it. I quit." He said before he turned around and started walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; Reunited

 _Just a quick note, Snape didn't know the sword was supposed to destroy horcruxes, he just knew that the ministry wanted it and its whereabouts._

Hermione returned to the campsite in tears. "I couldn't catch up with him, I lost him." She said while continually shaking her head.

"Well then it's his loss." Snape told her as Harry nodded while she ducked her head and walked inside the tent. Harry and Snape followed her inside.

"I'm sorry Harry, I wish I could have stopped him. Or at least knew how to destroy the horcrux, it seems that ordinary spells won't do any good." She said.

"That's because horcruxes are protected by special magic." Snape began. "But that doesn't mean that you should just give up." He finished as Hermione turned over to look at him.

"But what are we supposed to do?" she asked him with a sniff while she continued blinking away her tears and he took a step towards.

"I'm not sure." He began as he brushed them away with his thumbs. "All I know is that I love you as if you were my own daughter, and I hate seeing you like this as much as I hate seeing Harry getting upset." He told her. "Just give Ron some time to work things out for himself. Maybe he'll surprise you and come back." He told her. That's when suddenly a song came on the radio and Hermione quickly turned her head.

"Oh no, I didn't realize that Ron left that on." She said before she quickly turned it back around as Snape took her hands inside his and started waltzing around with her dipping her and twirling her around. Harry smiled as he watched them before they finally stopped as the song ended and Hermione and Snape exchanged smiles before she gave out a rather large gasp. "Oh my goodness, I just thought of something!" she cried as she started running towards the table.

"What, what is it?" Harry asked her as he and his father ran after her and she grabbed ahold of Dumbledore's will and started reading it silently to herself.

"Aha! I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"Knew what!?" Harry cried before she glanced back up at him and grinned.

"Harry, it says in Dumbledore's will that he left you the sword of Gryffindor." She told him.

"So,.." he began.

"So, it destroys horcruxes! That's our answer!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Tom Riddle's diary, a piece of Voldemort's soul was inside of it so that means that it had to have been a horcrux. And you destroyed it." She told him.

"Yeah, but with a basilisk's fang." He told her.

"Harry, listen to me. You destroyed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor. Dirt and rust have no effect on it, it only takes in what makes it stronger." She explained.

"You are brilliant Hermione but there is only one problem. Ginny didn't give us the sword." He told her.

"I know, that's because unfortunately the sword wasn't his to give." She said. "So that means we're now back where we started from."

"Actually, no we're not. You see when the ministry of magic went after the sword, they only got the replica." Snape told them.

"Does that mean you know where the real one is then?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, but I think that Hermione should stay here in case Ron comes back." He said as Harry nodded.

"Me too." He said as he held out his hand for her to give him the locket.

"Alright just promise me that you'll both be careful." She said as she placed it in the palm of his hand.

"We will." Harry said before he slipped it over his head and ducked down and followed his father out of the tent before they both withdrew their wands and lit their tips. They had walked for what had seemed like forever before Harry suddenly fell over and collapsed onto the ground.

"Harry!" Snape cried as he quickly stopped and turned back around rushing to his side. "Son are you alright?" he asked him as he slowly started to sit up and tilted his head back towards the sky as he heard a voice inside his mind.

 _"Where is it woman!?"_ A voice that sounded like Voldemort's hissed.

 _"I_ I don't know."_ His mother replied.

 _"I demand that you tell me where it is if you expect to live another day!"_ Voldemort spat.

"Mum!" Harry cried inside a gasp.

"What's wrong Harry, what is it?" his father asked him anxiously.

"It's Mum, she's in trouble. We've got to hurry up and get back to her!" he exclaimed before he sprung to his feet and started to run.

"Harry wait!" his father cried while starting to run after him. Harry came to a sudden halt as he came to the clearing and saw that the lake had frozen over. "I used the glacius spell to protect it." He explained before Harry even had a chance to ask him. Harry took a deep breath as he started walking closer to it before he bent down and untied his shoes. He kicked them off his feet before removing his socks and pants and then finally slipping his shirt over his head. All that he had left was the locket and his boxer shorts.

"Diffindo." He said pointing his wand at the ice before there came a loud crack and it broke apart. He took a deep breath and leapt into the water swimming down towards the bottom. That's when he noticed that the locket started choking him around his neck. He quickly grabbed the sword although he couldn't breathe.

He was dying, he saw a bright light in front of his face. However a few seconds later he realized that he wasn't dead. What he had seen was the moonlight and his father dragging him out of the water along with somebody else. "Ron?" he questioned with uncertainty making sure that he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you alright?" his friend asked him.

"Yeah, I think so." Harry began as he slowly got back up to his feet and started coughing while he put his clothes back on.

"I found someone while I was out and about." Ron told him as Harry glanced down at the little boy that was standing right next to him.

"Elvis?" Harry questioned with uncertainty and disbelief.

"Yeah, I found him in a little town not too far away from here." He explained as the little boy burst into tears.

"Some bad men tried to kill me! Once I ran away from them I got lost!" he sobbed while he rubbed his eyes and started to sniff.

"It's alright Elvis, everything's going to be alright. We'll get you back to your sister just as soon as we destroy this." Harry told him as he took off his locket and dangled it down beside him. "Now I'll have to speak to it to open it, once I do you can destroy it." He told Ron.

"Why me?" he wondered.

"Because you came back and helped save me. I don't know what's in there but whatever it is we'll end up putting quite a fight. A mere memory of Tom Riddle almost killed me." Harry explained as Ron nodded and took the sword in his hand.

"Right, just do it." He told him as Harry set the locket it down and told it to open up in parseltongue. A few seconds later the lid of the locket sprung open and a dark mist came out of it followed by two ghostly figures of Harry and Hermione unclothed and making out. Ron suddenly froze as he watched the figures slip their tongues inside one another's mouths.

"Ron, kill it!" Harry hollered as Ron started at the other version of Harry place it on Hermione's breast while he continued making out with her. "Ron kill it! It lies! Hermione's just like a sister to me! I'm in love with yours, and I would _never_ cheat on her or do anything to hurt her." He told her as Ron turned over to look at him and nodded.

"I know, I believe you. And I'm sorry that I ever doubted you for one second." He said before he turned back around and stabbed the locket with the end of the sword. There was a mini explosion as all the black smoke disappeared and Ron bent down to pick it up by the chain. "C'mon, let's go." He said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; The Wedding

 _Thanks Muroch! Brother or sister in Christ. (sorry I'm not sure whether or not you're a boy or a girl and it's driving me crazy for some strange reason lol) Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter! And yes Hermione and Snape really are cute together aren't they?_

As soon as Harry, Ron, Snape, and Elvis returned to the campsite Hermione rushed out of the tent. "Where the hell have you been!? The sun has already started to rise!" she yelled angrily before noticing Ron and Elvis. That's when Elvis started running towards her.

"Hermione!" he cried.

"Elvis." She realized while breathing a sigh of relief before squatting down in front of him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. "Thank God you're alright." She said.

"See Hermione? God was looking out for him the entire time." Harry told her as she glanced up at him and stood up.

"I think you're right Harry. And I think that I just decided to become a Christian." She said.

"Me too." Ron said as Hermione quickly turned her head over to look at him. "I mean if there wasn't a God up there looking out for me, there's a real good chance that I wouldn't be alive." He said glancing up at the sky as Hermione quickly withdrew her wand and pointed it at him.

"There's still a good chance! How could you just take off like that!?" she hollered.

"Now Hermione remember what you said." Harry began as he held up his hands. "You said that you wanted to be a Christian and Christians don't kill each other." He told her.

"Listen Hermione, I'm sorry that I left." Ron began. "But just for the record I wanted to come back as soon as I left. I just didn't know the way." He told her.

"Yeah how exactly did you find us?" Harry wondered.

"With this." Ron began pulling his deluminator out of his pocket. "It doesn't just turn lights on and off. I knew that I wanted to find you, and all of a sudden I started hearing a voice. Your voice Hermione." He told her as she just simply folded her arms and scowled.

"And what exactly did I say?" she asked him.

"My name. Just my name. Then this tiny ball of light came out of it and touched my heart. It went straight through me. I took Elvis and we started following it because I knew it would take us exactly where we needed to go." He explained as Hermione stared at him like she wasn't sure whether or not she believed him. "Hermione, listen to me. I love you, and I never meant to behave like that. Will you forgive me?" he questioned her as she looked over at Harry.

"Christians are supposed to do things like that aren't they?" she questioned him as he just nodded at her.

"Yeah, it's in the Bible." He told her before she looked back over at Ron.

"Fine. I'll forgive you. But only because Jesus wants me to." She told him before she turned around and walked away.

"That went well." Ron said glancing over at Harry.

"Just give her some time, she'll come round. Just continue telling her about the little ball of light going through your heart." He told him.

"It's true every word. Besides, if I lied it would be considered a sin." He said as they started heading back towards the car together.

 _….._

Lily threw her arms around her son and embraced him tightly. "Oh Harry, thank God you're safe!" she cried while tears started rolling down her cheeks before they broke out of the hug.

"I'm just glad that you're safe." Harry said as he and his father stepped through the door. "I had another vision from Voldemort and he was threatening you." He told her.

"Well don't worry darling, I'm fine." She reassured him while running her fingers through his hair as Cowboy sprinted down the hallway barking energetically and wagging his tail. Harry's face lit up with excitement as he bent down and started scratching him behind the ears.

"Hey boy. I told you I'd be back." He told him as Tobey and Eve ran out of their bedrooms and ran towards them.

"Harry!" they chorused together.

"Daddy!" Eve exclaimed throwing out her arms and jumping up into his.

"Hullo angel, how's my baby girl?" he asked her with a grin as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I got a loose tooth see!?" she cried while pointing to one of her teeth and starting to wiggle it.

"Well I guess I better get Teddy and Heather up from their nap because we have to get ready for the wedding." Lily said as she started walking down the hallway. Harry went to his own bedroom to change and to say hello to Hedwig and feed her a treat. He couldn't wait to see Ginny again. Once everyone was changed and ready to go, Harry drove them back over to the burrow.

"Well done Harry, if you keep driving like that it won't be long until you get your license." His mother told him while Eve continued skipping merrily along the driving way and twirling around in her new purple dress.

"Hullo Mrs. Weasley, hullo Ginny." She said as they answered the door and she curtsied towards them.

"Well hullo there Eve, aren't you getting to be a big girl." Mrs. Weasley began with a grin.

"Thank you." Eve began smiling sweetly at her. "How do you like my new dress?" she asked her.

"I think you look absolutely beautiful and so does your mother." Mrs. Weasley told her while she opened the door for them to come inside. "And Tobey you look very handsome in your junior dress robes." She told him. "I can't believe that you're starting Hogwarts already. Why I remember when you were still just a tiny little thing." She said as he stifled a laugh and Ginny pulled Harry off to the side.

"Do you think that you can zip this up? It's stuck." She told him while turning around and lifting up her hair.

"Sure." He told her as he managed to pull it up.

"Thank you." She began while turning around to face him again. "It seems kind of strange doesn't it though? Having a wedding at a time like this." She said but he just simply shrugged at her.

"Maybe it's a good thing. To help get our mind off everything." He told her.

"I miss you Harry." She said sadly.

"I miss you too." He told her before placing a tender hand to his cheek. "And you don't always have to be so brave you know." He told her.

 _….._ _…_

Harry and Hermione sat down out on the lawn with the rest of their families while Ron took his place with the rest of the groomsmen and Ginny took her place with the bridesmaids. Harry couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and pictured how beautiful she would look in a wedding dress someday. The music began to play and Ron and Ginny took their turns marching down the aisle. Then when it was finally the bride's turn, Harry, Hermione, and everyone else stood up and watched her.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister questioned as the wedding march came to a stop and Harry's mother quickly ran a comb through his hair to straighten it, making him blush and feel completely embarrassed. However he remained silent as Bill Weasley was now allowed to go get his bride and turned back over to look at him while everyone else sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man in holy matrimony. And what God has joined together let no man put asunder. Bill Weasley, do you take Fleur to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? To love and to cherish? Do you promise to keep yourself only for her as long as you both shall live till death do you part?" he questioned him.

"I do." He replied before he turned over to look at Fleur.

"Fleur Delacour, do you take Bill to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? To love and to cherish? Do you promise to keep yourself only for him as long as you both shall live till death do you part?" he inquired.

"I do." She replied.

"In that case may I have the rings please?" he asked as Charlie pulled the rings out of his pocket and gave it to him. "Thank you." He said before he turned over to Bill.

"Now Bill, I want you to take this ring and repeat after me." He said as he handed it to him. "I Bill take you Fleur." He began while he started to repeat his every word. "To be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. And there to pledging my faith." As soon as Bill had finished repeating him he slid the ring onto Fleur's finger before the minister turned over to look at her.

"Now Fleur I want you to take this ring and repeat after me." He told her as he handed her the ring. "I Fleur take you Bill." He began while she started repeating him. "To be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. And there to pledging my faith." She finished repeating him and slid the ring onto his finger.

"Now at this time Bill and Fleur have said that they wish to take communion." The minister said before he took a piece of bread and broke a little bit off of it. "Jesus said to His disciples at the last supper that this is my body. Then as He broke it He told them to eat it and do it in remembrance of me." He said as he gave them each a piece of bread that they took and ate. "Then He poured them each a glass of wine and said that this is my blood and to drink it in remembrance of Him." He said as he poured them each a glass of grape juice and waited for them to finish drinking before he continued on.

"Bow your heads with me in prayer." He said as everyone bowed their head and closed their eyes. "Heavenly Father, we just want to take this time to thank you for Bill and Fleur. We ask that you be with them and bless their marriage and that they will always remember to put you first. We thank you for everyone else that came here today and to be with those who do not know you and that you may enter their hearts and help them see the light. In Jesus' name, Amen." He said.

"Amen." Harry said along with everyone else as they all raised their heads and opened their eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen by the power invested in me, and as minister of the Lord Jesus Christ, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said as Bill tossed Fleur's veil over her head and placing a tender hand to her cheek, closed his eyes, and started kissing her passionately.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; The Big Bombshell

 _Thanks guys! Here's the next chapter!_

Everyone cheered after Bill and Fleur officially tied the knot before they started setting up for the reception. After the wedding was over Harry finally realized that Hermione must have given her parents' memories back since she was with them. That's when she started introducing everyone to Elvis. "Wow, you've got a cute little brother there Hermione." Hagrid began. "When is he coming to Hogwarts?" he questioned.

"I'm only seven years old and I'm not a wizard." He replied with a sad sigh and a shake of his head. "I wish I was though. Hermione has all the fun." He said glancing over at her.

"Oh I don't know about that. There is a lot of stuff that muggles can do that we can't." she told him.

"Name five." He told her.

"Well for one thing, we never get to go to junior high and high school which means that we miss out on all of the school dances. Especially homecoming and prom. We also can't play muggle sports or do anything like cheerleading or scouts, or for very long anyway because we have to get sent away to boarding school. And you know how much you enjoy Cub Scouts." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe it isn't such a bad thing being a muggle after all." He said as Hermione started explaining to him that he should be happy just the way he was while Harry watched them together.

 _"At least you don't have to worry about going after an evil wizard that's trying to kill you and I try to kill him first."_ He added inside his mind while Hermione bent down and hugged him tightly just as a tiny blue little puppy started jumping up on them and wagging his tail.

"Chance no, get down!" Hagrid cried while grabbing his collar and pulling him back down to the ground. All four paws hit the grass before he started sniffing them. "Sorry about that, he's still in training mode." He apologized as Harry walked over to them.

"I didn't know that you got a new puppy Hagrid." He said as he knelt down on the ground and Chance leapt up onto his lap wagging his tail and starting to lick his face.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice. I was looking for an adult dog since it's been awhile since Fang passed away, but they were scheduled to put this little guy to sleep because nobody wanted him." He explained.

"He looks like a Pitbull." Hermione's mother said.

"That's because he is. Now don't believe everything you hear about them, it's the owner that causes them to go savage not the dog itself. Anyway, I couldn't just let that happen so I decided to adopt him and give him a second chance. That's where he got his name." he explained while grinning down at Harry who was petting the top of the puppy's head while he continued wagging his tail and licking his face.

"I think he's brilliant. And one of the most beautiful dogs that I've ever seen." He said before starting to laugh. "Hey, cut that out! That tickles!" he cried remembering back to the time when both of his dogs were puppies and how he had missed having a cute little puppy like that around.

"You can come down to my hut to play with him if you want. That is whenever you have some free time." Hagrid told him.

"Does he get along with other dogs?" Harry asked him.

"Oh yeah. In fact I could hardly get him out of the shelter since he wanted to stop and play with every dog and child that walked by. He's very friendly." He told him. "And I'm sure he'd love playing with Cowboy." He added as Hermione knelt down beside Harry.

"Aww, I can't believe anybody would want to try and kill him." She said starting to scratch him behind the ears. "I remember when Buddy was that small."

"I know, it makes you miss having puppies around doesn't it?" Harry questioned her. "I mean don't get me wrong, I love both of my dogs with all my heart. They're members of the family. I just missing smelling their puppy breath and carrying them around from place to place." He said.

"Well you can still do that with Cowboy any time you want to." Hermione pointed out since Cowboy was a very small dog.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Harry began. "But I can't do that for Tobey and Eve anymore, they've gotten too big. And pretty soon Teddy and Heather will be too." He said. "I can't believe how fast that they're growing up. We haven't had babies around since the twins were born, and that was five years ago." He said.

"Well who knows? Since Bill and Fleur are married now, maybe you'll get a little niece or nephew soon." Hermione implied with a grin.

"Oh yeah I bet Eve would just _love_ that." Harry said.

"What? Doesn't Eve like babies?" Hermione questioned him.

"No. She doesn't like anything if it means that she isn't the center of attention. I mean the only reason that she loves Teddy and Heather is because she has to." Harry told her as Hermione giggled. "I bet she would sell them for a boatload of chocolate frogs if she could." He said as Hermione giggled again.

"No she wouldn't!" she exclaimed.

"You've got to remember Hermione, she's my sister. I've known her for ten years, I've practically grown up with her. Even Mum and Dad know what I'm talking about." He said when suddenly Eve stormed over to them as Hermione started laughing again.

"Stop talking about me Harry James Snape!" she yelled angrily with a stomp of her foot.

"Stop listening in!" Harry yelled back.

"I wasn't!" she protested.

"Then how did you know that we were talking about you then?" he asked her.

"Because you always are! Just wait until I go to Hogwarts too, you'll be sorry once I learn how to do magic! Then I'll learn how to do the bat boogey jinx just like Ginny can do and you'll never mess with me again! Just you wait Harry James Snape!" she snapped before she turned up her nose and quickly spun back around on her heel. "Hmph!" she exclaimed storming away again as Harry and Hermione turned to look at each other and busted out laughing.

 _….._

Harry sat down at the table with the rest of the wedding guests when all of a sudden Charlie stood up and started clinging his spoon against his goblet. Everyone else stopped talking before glancing up in his direction. "Ladies and gentlemen I just want to make a toast to my big brother Bill and his new wife Fleur. May they be happy and blessed for many years in their marriage." His said as everyone said the names of the two newlyweds and toasted their goblets together before he sat back down again and his mother stood up.

"Just to let everyone know we are ready to eat, but first Lily has volunteered to say grace." She said as everyone bowed their heads and took ahold of each other's hands.

"Heavenly Father we would just like to take this time to thank you for the wonderful food that we are about to receive, and thank you that we all have been brought together to enjoy it. Bless Bill and Fleur and everyone else here today Lord. In Jesus' name, Amen." She said.

"Amen." Everyone else said while raising their heads and opening their eyes as food started magically appearing on their plates and chatter filled the air again. Chance started whimpering and pawing Hagrid's leg.

"I know, I know." He told him as he glanced down at him. "I haven't forgotten you don't worry." He reassured him with a grin before tossing him a bit of chicken that he caught inside his mouth perfectly and started chewing it up with his little puppy teeth.

"So how have you been Harry?" Neville asked him as he turned his head around and looked at him realizing for the first time that he was there.

"Alright, you?" he asked him.

"Truthfully, no." he replied with a shake of his head. "You see my grandmother died a few weeks ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry told him. "Was she religious?" he asked him.

"Yeah well that isn't the worst part, and yes she was." He said.

"So what's so bad about it? She's in Heaven now isn't she?" Harry questioned him.

"Yes, but let's just say that I went to hell because of it." He told him as Harry scrunched up his face in confusion and that's when Neville leaned his head towards his and whispered inside his ear. "Professor McGonagall stuck me with a foster family until I can move out on my own." He said.

"Where did she stick you? I mean what family can possibly be that bad?" Harry asked him.

"Your aunt and uncle's." he whispered back as Harry glanced up and saw that sure enough his aunt, uncle, and cousin Dudley were sitting down at the end of the table and neither one of them looked happy." Harry dropped his fork and spoon on top of his plate making a loud clattering noise in which everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; The Party

 _Thanks Nick, I've gone to MANY different weddings in my time so I know how it all works. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter although it is pretty sad. In the next one Tobey will finally go to Hogwarts though!_

"Are you alright mate?" Ron whispered in his ear but Harry just continued staring at his aunt and uncle before he got up from the table and walked away with Chance trotting after him wagging his tail. Harry could hardly contain his anger when he finally reached them.

"That's it! I've had it with you! It's one thing when you treat me like dirt, but it's another when you start treating one of my friends the same way!" he yelled as his mother quickly ran over to him.

"Please Harry calm down, you're making a scene." She told him.

"I don't care! It's something that they need to hear!" he hollered. "Well maybe not Aunt Petunia so much, but it's about time you grow some courage and start standing up for yourself! I mean ever since I was a little kid you've just been standing back and allowing your husband to treat people like that and letting him abuse them the way he does! Like the time he pushed me down the stairs or whipped me with his belt!" he shouted on the top of his lungs.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you boy." Vernon said pointing an angry finger at him before glancing up at Lily. "And you will do well to teach your son some manners." He growled as Lily started to open her mouth before Petunia spoke up.

"No." she muttered quietly glancing down at her plate. "He's right." She said and Harry wasn't sure but he thought he saw tears coming out of her eyes. "I need to learn how to stand up to you." She said.

"I beg your pardon!?" Vernon exclaimed before she glanced up at him.

"It's over. I should have ended it a long time ago but I just didn't have enough strength to." She said before looking over at her sister and nephew. "Look, I know it's asking a lot but I am truly sorry for all the pain that you both had to go through over the years. Could you please forgive me?" she asked them as Harry nodded.

"Of course we do Petunia." Lily reassured her as Harry bent down and picked Chance up.

"There you see Petunia!?" Vernon said turning to point at them. "That boy cannot be trusted, he's holding a Pitbull!" he yelled as Petunia rolled her eyes while Chance started wagging his tail and licking Harry's face.

"No on the contrary I think that _you're_ the one who can't be trusted." She said as she stood up and started walking over to them. "I mean it looks like the worst he's going to do is lick my face off." She said as she smiled down at the puppy. "What's his name?" she asked Harry.

"Chance." He replied.

"Well hullo there Chance," she began as she bent down and started petting him. "I've always wanted a dog." She admitted as she continued stroking the top of his head and running her hands down the side of his face. With a wag his tail he gave hers a lick. "Yeah Chance that's a good boy, such a sweet dog." She said.

 _…._

After supper was over the cake was cut and then the real party began. "Now as their first official dance as man and wife, welcome Bill and Fleur Weasley!" the DJ cried as Bill took his bride inside his arms and started waltzing a crossed the floor with her. Ginny watched them while she ate her cake unaware who was standing beside her until he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey stranger." He said as she instantly recognized his voice and quickly whirled around to come face to face with Aaron Parker who was smiling brightly at her.

"Aaron!" she cried quickly throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I didn't know that you were here!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah your mum invited us to perform." He explained with a grin before they broke apart. "And it looks like Bill and Fleur aren't the only ones to be tying the knot." He told her.

"You're getting married? Won't you leave behind a bunch of broken hearted fangirls?" she questioned before taking another bite of her cake.

"Yeah but it's time for me to finally settle down. I love her like crazy anyway." He explained.

"Oh really? What's her name? Is she here?" she asked him.

"No she couldn't make it tonight because her grandmother died. And her name is Brittany." He explained.

"Really? Gosh, people's grandmothers are dying all over the place." She said when suddenly Harry walked over to them still carrying Chance inside his arms.

"Somebody wanted to say hullo to you." He told them with a grin.

"Well hey there puppy." Aaron said patting the top of his head and scratching him behind the ears as Ginny reached out to stroke him as well. Chance wagged his tail and started licking Aaron's cheek making him laugh.

"Sorry, he likes to do that."

"That's alright I'm used to it. Brittany has a Pitbull puppy just like him except he's black and white instead of blue and white. She named him Oreo for that very reason. One of the friendliest dogs that I have ever seen. I used to call him the friendliest, but that was before I met this little guy." He said.

"It's sad that Pitbulls have such a bad reputation. They can be such great dogs." Harry said. "However no dog is greater than Cowboy." He said as Aaron laughed.

"Everyone says that about their own dog. There's nothing like a bond between a dog and his owner and the unconditional love that they share." He said. "By the way are you driving yet?" he asked him as Harry nodded.

"Yep, I drove here. I can only drive with a licensed driver in the car with me right now, but hopefully soon I'll have my license." He said.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. I'm sorry to hear about Dumbledore though he was such a good man." He said.

"That's alright I know that he's in a better place now." Harry said. "Especially since he knew Jesus." He added.

"The way I hear it though is he became a Christian because he was afraid." Ginny said as Harry just simply looked at her.

"Afraid of what? Wait a minute you're not one of those born again Christians are you?" he asked her.

"What!? Of course not! Those people scare me to death! I mean I'm not saying that all of them do but still." She said. "Anyway, it said in the Daily Prophet that when he was the one who murdered his sister when he was a teenager." She told him.

"That's a lie, Dumbledore would never do that." He told her with a quick shake of his head. "I mean _you_ don't believe it do you?" he questioned her.

"No, of course I don't. But Harry, there is a lot about his life that we don't know. I mean he never really discussed his private life with any of us. The only thing we really knew is that he believed in God." She said as Harry thought this over for a moment while Bill and Fleur finished their first dance together.

"Well, got to get going guys, see ya." Aaron said as he started to walk away and the crowd started cheering as he and the rest of The Dragons took the stage.

"Hullo there everyone, I just wanted to say God bless you and this next song is going out to the two newlyweds!" Rickie exclaimed before he looked over at the DJ and queued him to hit the music. All of the girls rushed out onto the floor and started to dance as they started singing about a party in the castle. Ron walked over to Harry and stood next to him while the music continued to play.

That's when suddenly Neville joined them. "Hey guys." He said as they quickly turned over to look at him.

"What's up?" Ron questioned him as he just simply heaved a heavy sad sigh and avoided looking at them.

"Nothing." He said sadly. When Harry turned his head again, he realized that he was staring at Luna who was busy dancing with her father.

"Do you like her?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah. Only she doesn't know it yet." He told him while he continued staring at her.

"Well then why don't you ask her to dance?" Harry suggested.

"I can't. I don't know how." Neville told him.

"You did alright with it at the Yule Ball." Ron pointed out.

"Yeah but that's only because I didn't have to go with her. I didn't even know her yet." He said when suddenly the music cut out and all of the lights turned off. A blue ball of light floated into the center of the crowd.

"The ministry has fallen. The minister of magic is dead."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; The Rescue

 _Thanks everyone, you guys are absolutely AMAZING! Alright here's the next chapter!_

"Harry, what's going on?" Tobey questioned him anxiously. Harry quickly turned his head and realized that he was standing beside him as the voice continued on.

"They're coming!" it exclaimed inside a whisper. "They're coming!"

"What's coming!? Daddy, I'm scared!" Eve cried as she ran over to her father who bent down and threw his arms around her embracing her tightly.

"It's alright sweetheart," he began as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Everything's going to be alright. I promise." He told her however that's when suddenly a bunch of humanoid creatures appeared.

"The snatchers!" A woman screamed as everyone else started screaming and began to scramble out of the tent.

"Lily, take the children and leave, I'll go get Harry!" Snape cried as he quickly let go of Eve and ran back over to Harry. Tobey and Eve ran after their mother and little brother and sister while Snape continued to run. "Harry!" he cried. "Hermione! Come with me we have to get out of here! It isn't safe for us here!" he told them.

"Where are my parents!?" Hermione exclaimed as Snape reached out his hand towards her.

"They're already outside with everyone else. They have your brother with them. Come on, I'll take you to them." She said while she started reaching out her own hand, but before Snape had a chance to grab it one of the snatchers appeared behind her and wrapped his arm around her throat.

"Well lookie here boys." He began as he started sniffing the air. "It appears to me like we've missed one. This one's a mudblood for sure." He said while Hermione started screaming and struggling under his grasp.

"Let her go!" Snape demanded as he withdrew his wand and pointed it at him. "You're choking her to death!" he cried.

"So? It's one less mudblood in the world that we'll have to worry about." He said. "She belongs to the dark lord now." He said before he disapparated.

"No!" Snape yelled as he watched them both disappear.

"Hermione!" Ron cried as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Don't worry Weasley, Harry and I will get her back." Snape assured him.

"I'm coming with you then." Ron told him.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not well enough to disapparate yet." Snape told him.

"I don't care!" Ron sobbed. "What would you do if something ever happened to Lily?" he questioned him as Snape just simply looked at him for a moment.

"I'd probably do the same thing that you're doing." He admitted. "Alright Weasley c'mon." he told him as all three of them disapparated together and reappeared a few seconds later outside the Malfoy manor.

"Where are we?" Ron asked him.

"At the Malfoy's." he replied before pointing his wand at Harry's face. "I'm sorry about this Harry but you can't be recognized and it will wear off eventually." He told him as Harry suddenly felt his face start to change and swell up like a balloon.

 _…._

Luna stood down inside the basement feeling completely alone, cold, and afraid. She glanced up at the ceiling while she heard Hermione screaming in peril from upstairs. That's when suddenly she turned to see Harry, Ron, and Snape sneaking inside through the window. Snape quickly placed a finger to his lips as they each took their turns climbing into the room.

"How did you guys get here, and what happened to Harry?" she asked them.

"It's a long story." Snape began. "Where's Hermione?" he asked her as she glanced back up at the ceiling.

"They have her upstairs, and from the sound of things they're torturing her." She said with a nervous gulp.

"Oh yeah, well we'll just see about that now won't we?" Snape began holding his wand tightly inside his hand. "C'mon." he told them as they snuck upstairs and stopped on one of the steps peering up at the scene that unfolded in front of them. Hermione was sprawled out on the floor with Bellatrix standing over her pointing her wand at her.

"Tell me where it is you beastly girl!" she demanded as Hermione suddenly broke into tears and shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about just please let me go!" she sobbed as Harry got a good look at her arm and saw that it had the word mudblood scribbled a crossed it in what had appeared to be her own blood. It made Harry's mind flashback to the time where Umbridge had given him a detention and had made him write lines in what turned out to be his own blood. He glanced back down at the back of his hand and still saw the scars.

"You tell me where it is or I'll_"

"That is enough." Snape hissed as she quickly whirled around and saw him standing behind her. "Let the girl go." He spoke slowly.

"Oh really, what interest is she to you? I mean it's not like you're her father or anything." Bellatrix said.

"Biologically no, but if you recall thirteen years ago I met a little boy and fell in love with him. I didn't know then that the same thing would happen again. The only difference is that it isn't officially written down that she's mine. But that won't stop me from breaking every bone in your body if you intend on harming her." He growled as Bellatrix bent down and grabbed Hermione's arm pulling her up to her feet before tossing her over to him.

"Fine, you want her here you go. She's useless to me anyway, her only real purpose was to lure that son of yours to her." She said.

"You stay away from him!" Snape yelled angrily as she just simply sneered at him.

"Trust me Snape, I'm not going to lay a finger on him. It's not me that you're going to have to worry about in the end." She said before she turned around and walked away as Snape looked back down at Hermione and bent down in front of her and grabbed ahold of her face as he gazed into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as she broke into sobs again but started to nod. "Good," he began brushing away her tears with his thumb. "you're safe with me now, don't worry." He told her as he embraced her tightly and kissed the top of her head before breaking out of it again. "C'mon darling let's go." He told her as he took her hand and started leading her back towards the staircase.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; Back to Hogwarts

 _Thanks guys! And now I can say that we've just about reached the middle. But there's still so much to go so I hope you enjoy the rest of it! By the way, this chapter gets pretty exciting because Tobey is heading off to Hogwarts now!_

Ron and Hermione tightly embraced each other. They placed their hands on top of each other's cheeks and closed their eyes before starting to kiss each other passionately. A few moments later they broke apart. "Oh Hermione, I'm so glad that you're alright. I was so worried about you." He told her before she closed her eyes again and pulled him in for another deep kiss before breaking it a few moments later.

"I know, I'm sorry. I forgive you for everything, I really do. I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her before they continued making out.

"Listen guys, you love each other. We get it. He loves her, she loves him, we all love each other. Now can we please get going now? I don't think it's really all that safe her." Snape said as Ron and Hermione nodded to each other and they disapparated just in time before Harry's face returned to normal. Luckily for them they didn't even have to worry about him being spotted.

 _…._

Tobey finished packing all of his things inside his suitcase and grabbed ahold of Patrick's cage and carried him outside. Harry was already there loading his things into the trunk. Tobey handed him his suitcase and he set it next to his own before placing Patrick in the backseat next to Hedwig and Cowboy. "Are you sure that he'll be alright back there?" Tobey asked him as Harry grinned and realized that his voice was starting to crack.

"Oh sure, Patrick will be fine. He has plenty of company. Now c'mon." Harry told his little brother as he got to climb into the front seat beside him.

"I still don't think it's fair that Tobey gets to get in the front!" Eve exclaimed as she climbed into the back next to Teddy and Heather and strapped herself in.

"Tough. If God had intended this life to be fair then Heaven wouldn't exist." Harry told her as he slammed the door behind her.

"That's right Evie listen to your brother." Her mother told her as Harry climbed into the driver's seat and strapped himself in before glancing over his shoulder and checked to make sure that everyone was strapped in. Then he turned on the engine and double checking that nothing was behind him started pulling out of the driveway.

 _….._

Harry put his foot on the brake and put the car in park once they had arrived at King's Cross station. Everyone climbed out of the car and the two boys grabbed their things before they started walking to the border between platforms nine and ten. Lily bent down in front of Tobey. "Alright darling this is it, enjoy your first year at Hogwarts and mind your father and brother." She told him.

"Yes Mum." He told her as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Goodbye Tobey I love you." She told him before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too Mum." He told her while hugging her back before she broke the embrace and stood up and faced Harry.

"Promise me that you'll watch out for him and make sure that he gets a seat." She told him before taking him inside her arms and kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry Mum he'll be fine." He told her as she let go of him a few seconds later.

"Right I love you both, be careful." She told them as Harry backed up his cart a few feet and did a running start towards the wall with his little brother running along behind him. A few seconds later they both disappeared.

"Wow, I can't believe how fast our boys are growing up. Harry's already an adult and Tobey is starting Hogwarts." Lily said.

"Yep, they aren't little boys anymore that's for sure." Snape told her.

"And next year Eve will have her turn." She said before they turned to face her husband.

"Yep take care of her for me, and our other two." He said as he kissed her goodbye before bending down and giving his other children a hug and a kiss goodbye then standing back up and running through the wall.

 _…._

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Tobey got off the Hogwarts Express together already changed into their robes. "Wow!" Tobey exclaimed in an astonished whisper as he glanced up at Hogwarts castle. "I can't believe I'm actually living here now." He said as everyone else laughed.

"I guess it is sort of a home away from home." Hermione said when suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

"First years this way! Come on and follow me!" Hagrid called while shining his lantern through the night before he stopped when he caught sight of Tobey. "Well I'll be darned! Tobey Snape, is that really you?" he questioned him as Tobey nodded and chuckled.

"Yes it's me, hullo Hagrid." He told him his voice cracking again.

"My how you've grown. You look exactly like your brother. Minus the scar and glasses of course. C'mon, I'll lead you to the boats." He told him before he turned to look back at Harry.

"You mean that I won't be going with Harry?" he wondered.

"No Tobey, all of the first year students have to travel together so that you can be sorted into your houses." He explained.

"But what about Patrick?" Tobey questioned him.

"Don't worry Tobey, he'll be fine. He's going to be brought up to your dormitory with the rest of your things. Now go ahead, I'll see you later." Harry told him.

"Alright, see you." He said smiling warmly up at him before turning back around and running after Hagrid.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen; New Friends

Tobey followed Hagrid and the rest of the crowd over to the boats when suddenly he turned his head to see another little boy walking next to him. He had slicked back curly black hair and chocolate eyes with dark skin. "Hullo." He said with a grin as the boy turned to look at him.

"Oh hullo." He said as he grinned back at him.

"What's your name?" Tobey asked him.

"Carlos Malcom." He replied. "What about you?"

"Tobey. Tobey Snape." He told him when suddenly his eyes widened with astonishment and disbelief.

"Tobey Snape? Aren't you Harry Potter's little brother?" he questioned.

"Yeah, and my father is the potions master here and head of Slytherin house." Tobey replied.

"I heard that the Slytherin is supposed to be the bad house. However I don't know for sure, I only found out that I was a wizard a few weeks ago." The other boy admitted.

"That's alright, my mother is muggleborn and so is one of my brother's friends. And Slytherin isn't really the bad house, it's just that a lot of the time the ones that are sorted into it _choose_ to be bad." He explained as Carlos smiled at him.

"I like you, do you want to be friends?" he asked him as Tobey smiled back.

"Sure. Don't worry Carlos from this moment on you and I will stick together. And hopefully if we're lucky we'll even be sorted into the same house." Tobey told him as they climbed into the boat together where another little girl was already sitting. She had long black hair and dark black eyes with tanned skin. "Hi." Tobey began with a grin. "My name's Tobey and this is my new friend Carlos." He told her but the girl just simply turned her nose up at him and wrinkled it with disgust.

"I don't care." She said as Tobey and Carlos turned to look at each other.

"Somebody needs an attitude adjustment." Tobey said as Carlos nodded silently in response.

. _….._

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna stood up with everyone else as Professor McGonagall led the group of first years into the great hall. She had already explained about the different houses and the house cup. Now she was removing the sorting hat from its box and setting it up on top of the stool. Then it opened its mouth and started to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty but don't judge on what you see, for try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be." It sang.

"Now when I call your name I shall place the sorting hat on top of your head and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall explained as she glanced down at her list and called out the first name. "Jeremy Booker!" she called out as a young boy with bright red hair as bright as Ron's and Ginny's ran up to the stool and was sorted into Gryffindor.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville applauded and cheered loudly as the hat called out their house's name. "Melissa Burger!" Professor McGonagall called as the next young girl was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then another little girl named Crystal Cook was also sorted into Gryffindor, Doris Day (which Harry thought was ironic) was sorted into Ravenclaw along with Lottie Fisher. She read through a few more names before finally getting to the M's.

"Alyssa Madison." She read as Tobey and Carlos turned their heads to see the nasty little girl that they had met on the boat run up to the stool and sat down. Professor placed the sorting hat on her head and she waited a few moments until the hat called out;

"Slytherin!" all of the other Slytherins cheered loudly for her as Professor McGonagall removed the hat from her head and she ran down to join her table.

"Serves her right." Carlos said with a scoff while folding his arms. "She's a right nasty piece of work that one." He said.

"Carlos Malcom!" Professor McGonagall called as Carlos gulped and nervously turned over to look at Tobey.

"Go on, you can do it." He reassured him as he slowly nodded before turning his head back around and walking over to the stool and slowly sat down as the hat was placed on top of his head.

"Right then, okay,.. I know just what to do with you." It began as Tobey crossed his fingers behind his back for good luck. "Gryffindor!" the hat called out as Carlos breathed a sigh of relief and McGonagall smiled while she removed the hat from his head. Carlos went to go join the Gryffindor table as they all cheered and applauded for him. Professor McGonagall called out a few more names before she got to the name that Harry, his father, and all of his friends had been waiting for.

"Tobias Snape!" she exclaimed as the room grew silent and sudden whispers broke throughout. To Harry it seemed like déjà vu. Except this time they were whispering about Tobey being his little brother and questioning the fact if he truly was Snape's son. Tobey took a deep breath as he sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on the top of his head.

"Ah this is interesting, yes,.. I sorted your brother about several years ago. Boy how the time sure does fly. Anyway, luckily for me you're not as difficult to place as he was. Better be,.. Gryffindor!" he called out as Tobey's face lit up with excitement while a huge grin stretched a crossed his face. Not only was he in the same house as his new friend Carlos, but he was also in the same house as Harry. All of the other Gryffindors went wild. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were whistling and cheering the loudest for Tobey as the hat was removed from his head and he quickly ran over to join them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen; The Feast

Harry had never felt prouder to be a big brother in his life. He grinned proudly and shook Tobey's hand while welcoming him to Gryffindor. Once the sorting had finished Professor McGonagall had tapped her wand against Dumbledore's stand. "May I have everyone's attention please?" she questioned as everybody sat down and the room fell silent.

"First of all to all of our new students, I just want to say welcome to Hogwarts. It is a pleasure having you here. Second of all welcome back to all of our old students and congratulations to our seniors. My only wish is that you will set a good example for all those younger than you. Especially your siblings and relatives." She said as Harry and Tobey exchanged grins. "Now finally last but certainly not least, we have recently lost our headmaster and dear friend to our school Albus Dumbledore." She said as she heaved a heavy sad sigh.

"Now I will currently be taking over both positions as headmistress and headmaster. However as soon as he finishes his final year at Hogwarts, I feel like it is my duty to ask Harry Snape to take the position of headmaster." She said as several gasps and whispers broke throughout the crowd as everyone turned to look at Harry. That of course made him feel a mixture of feelings. Of course he was thrilled that she wanted him to be the new headmaster, but he had already made up his mind of wanting to work with dragons.

It was true that he was thinking about becoming a Sunday school teacher on the side, but he had never expected to be hit with anything like this. However Professor McGonagall continued on. "Anyway, that being said, I want us to take a moment of silence in remembrance of Professor Dumbledore let him rest in peace." She said as the entire hall fell silent again for a moment before she thanked them and started the feast.

"Blimey Harry, I can't believe that McGonagall asked you to be the new headmaster." Ron told him before biting one of his drumsticks.

"Yeah, me neither." Harry said as Tobey turned to look at him.

"I thought you were planning on working with dragons." He said as Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I was." He replied when suddenly Snape walked over to their table and grinned down at his youngest son.

"Well I see you made Gryffindor congratulations." He told him. "Your mother will be proud." He added before glancing over at Harry. "So what about you, are you going to be our new headmaster?" he asked him.

"Uh,.. I_" Harry began but luckily for him their house ghost floated right over to them. "Well I guess the rumors are true, Harry Potter's brother has finally come to Hogwarts. Welcome to Gryffindor." He said with a grin before floating away again.

"It's alright," Snape continued on. "just tell her that you don't want the job. I'm sure that she'll understand." He told his eldest son.

"So you know then." Harry said as his father stifled a laugh.

"Harry I've known you ever since you were a little boy, and besides maybe work in the church ministry, dragons have only ever been your true passion." He told him.

"But what about Dumbledore? What if he wanted me to take over for him after he died?" Harry asked him.

"I'm sure that all Dumbledore would have wanted was for you to be happy. Don't worry, you won't be letting him or anyone else down. I'm sure the school will find another headmaster." He said before grinning at Ron and Hermione and then turning around and walking away as Harry watched him go.

"Hey Tobey this is my cousin Tony." Carlos told him as Ginny smiled.

"Ha, Tobey and Tony that's cute." She said as Tobey looked over at the other boy who appeared to be a couple of years older than him but had the same dark hair and dark skin that Carlos had, only his hair was longer and straighter.

"Nice to meet you Tony." Tobey told him as the other boy grinned at him.

"Nice to meet you too. I've known your brother for quite a few years now. He's very lucky to be dating one of the most prettiest and popular girls in the school." He said slyly grinning over at Ginny and winking at her. Harry clenched his fist and glared at him before reminding himself to turn the other cheek. Ginny blushed and quickly turned away from him. Harry hoped that had meant that she was embarrassed and not because she thought he was handsome in return.

After the feast was over Tobey followed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny back to the Gryffindor common room as Tobey trailed along beside them. "What was up with Draco Malfoy?" he questioned them as they climbed the staircase together.

"What are you talking about? I mean I realize this is your first time going to school here, but you've met him before. When has he ever acted regular?" Ron asked him.

"Didn't you see him? He was all over that new Slytherin girl Alyssa or whoever she was." He told him.

"That's probably due to the fact that he was warning her to stay away from you since you're my brother." Harry told him but he just simply scoffed.

"I don't care, I don't need her. I've got Carlos." He said as the two boys exchanged glances and grins with each other until Neville Longbottom the new head boy led them to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I never thought that I would see the day when Neville Longbottom would become the new head boy." Ron said as Neville quickly turned over to look at him.

"Hey!" he snapped.

"Sorry mate." Ron quickly apologized.

"Password?" the Fat Lady inquired.

"Fire lizard." Neville said before she swung open and allowed them inside. "Alright now this is the Gryffindor common room. Boy's dormitory is upstairs and to your left and the girl's is the same on your right. All of your belongings have already been brought up so there's no need to worry." He explained.

"Well c'mon Tobey let's go." Harry said he and Ron turned to say goodnight to Hermione and Ginny and then they started climbing up the stairs. Harry and Tobey both greeted their owls before they started changing into their pajamas. Meanwhile Carlos went to go feed his toad that he had named Slimer after the ugly green ghost in the Ghostbusters movie.

Tobey knelt down beside his bed and closed his eyes before folding his hands together. "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray thee Lord my soul to keep. Guard me Jesus through the night, and wake me with the morning light. Amen." He said before opening his eyes and pulling his covers back and climbing into bed. "Goodnight Harry." He said as he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes again while Harry removed his glasses and set them on top of the nightstand.

"Goodnight Tobey." He said as he rested his head on top of his arms but found that whatever he did he couldn't go to sleep. He had way too much on his mind to even attempt forming it into a prayer. He just hoped that whatever happened, Jesus would protect him and Voldemort wouldn't find him here.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty; The Deathly Hallows

The next morning Harry and Tobey woke up and fed their animals before getting dressed and going downstairs to use the bathroom. Then Harry let Cowboy outside so he could use the bathroom as well. As soon as he spotted Chance outside Hagrid's hut, he started running around and playing with him. Once Cowboy was properly tired out, Harry took him back inside and allowed him a drink of water before going to breakfast.

He sat down next to his brother who had already been eating his meal when suddenly Ginny came over to join them. "That's it! I've had it with Malfoy!" she snapped crumbling up a piece of paper in her hands.

"Why? What has that bastard done this time?" Ron asked her.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed with a scowl.

"What!?" he cried.

"You shouldn't use that kind of language in front of Tobey." She told him.

"Why not? It's not like he's never heard that word before." He told her glancing over inside his direction.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that you should forget what McGonagall said about being a good role model." She told him. "Besides, it's not very Christian like." She added.

"I just became a Christian remember, I'm still getting used to it." Ron told her when suddenly she looked over at Ginny.

"I'm sorry Ginny, what were you going to say?" she asked her.

"Look what Malfoy did, he was passing this out to all of his Slytherin friends." She said before handing the crumbled up piece of paper over to Hermione and quickly turning her head while she unfolded it.

"Make sure that you follow Harry Christ or end up going to Hell." Hermione read aloud as Harry feel his blood start to broil with anger before she continued on reading. "In what the papers are calling Harry Snape as the chosen one, he is becoming known as the next Jesus Christ. For that is probably why McGonagall has asked him to be the next headmaster and Snape's murderous sins have been forgiven because of his relation to him." Hermione said as Harry leapt up to his feet and snatched it out of her hands.

"That's it! I've had it! When he starts making fun of me that's one thing, but when he starts making fun of both my earthly father and heavenly Father that's a whole different story!" he yelled angrily and started ripping up the note into a million pieces.

"Listen Harry, I don't blame you for being angry. But please don't do anything you'll regret. After all, he's only doing it because he wants attention." She told him.

"Fine! But I still think that he should burn in Hell!" he spat before scattering all of the pieces of paper on the ground and started walking away.

"That's an inspirational message for a potential Sunday school teacher." Ron said sarcastically. "Although I have to admit that I do agree with him." He said as Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes. That's when suddenly Snape walked over to their table.

"Well good morning you four." He began with a grin. "Where's Harry?" he asked them.

"He just left cursing Malfoy to Hell." Ron told him as a questioning and bewildered look grew onto Snape's face.

"Well, may I ask why?" he wondered.

"He wrote a note to all of his friends how saintly Harry is and making fun of his religion." Ron told him.

"Really? That never seemed to bother him before. But don't worry I'll go talk to him." He said before turning over to face his youngest son and handed him an envelope. "This is from your mother congratulating you for making Gryffindor. Your bird just gave it to me." He told him as Tobey grinned proudly before his father grinned back down at him before turning back around and walking away.

He finally found Harry sitting out in the courtyard smoking a cigarette. "Are you alright son?" he questioned him while he continued standing in front of the door.

"No. I just don't understand how we're supposed to forgive people when they act like that." Harry said turning his head and blowing out a puff of smoke. "I mean I know that it's what God wants us to do, but sometimes Malfoy just pisses me off." He said.

"Do you want to know why?" Snape asked him as Harry quickly turned his head to look back at him. "It's because you let him. Listen Harry, there will all be a day where every single one of us will be judged for the mistakes we've made. And in the end even Malfoy will have to pay for them. However you have one of the warmest and kindest hearts that I know. And God is well aware of that too. I know how much you love Him and so does He.

That's why I know that you'll end up making a great Sunday school teacher someday. You don't have to prove anything though. You'll wind up being a stronger person if you just let all the hate and anger that you have towards Malfoy go and forgive him. Not for him but for yourself. Do you understand?" he asked him as Harry just simply nodded at him. "Good. Do you need a hug?" he asked him as Harry nodded again and flicked the ashes off of his cigarette before he stood up and walked over to him.

"I love you." His father told him as he wrapped his arms around him and hugged his shoulders tightly.

"I love you too." Harry said resting his head down on his chest before they broke apart.

"Now go ahead and finish your breakfast. I'm sure that your friends are concerned about you by now." He said as Harry looked up at him and nodded again before he turned and walked back inside.

 _…._

Later on that morning Tobey traveled to his first potions class while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville went to go to history of magic. "How are you feeling?" Hermione asked Harry as they started walking down the hallway together as Harry just simply shrugged.

"A little bit better." He said.

"You shouldn't let him get to you you know. That's what he wants." She told him.

"I know. My dad told me the same thing. At least Tobey won't have to worry about him for most of his years at Hogwarts though." He said.

"Yeah, but he'll still have to worry about that Madison girl and she doesn't seem that much better. In fact, she makes Eve look like a saint compared to her!" Ron spat as they finally turned the corner and walked into their classroom. Harry wondered how his brother was doing right now as the first years generally always started off learning about the cure for boils. Harry stifled a laugh when he thought about the look on his little brother's face when he'd learn that pretty soon he'd start looking like a pizza just as he had his first year.

"Good morning class, and welcome to your seventh and final year at Hogwarts." Professor Binns began. "The first thing we will be learning about is whether or not you're born a wizard or muggle, all legends have some truth to them. Who can give me an example of a famous legend in the muggle world?" he questioned when suddenly Hermione's hand shot up into the air and Ron simply just rolled his eyes as Binns pointed over at her.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he questioned.

"Bigfoot." She replied with a proud grin.

"That's right, ten points to Gryffindor." He told her as Ron rolled his eyes again.

"Oh please, even Tobey could have come up with that." He said.

"Now in the muggle world Bigfoot is basically a giant gorilla, but that's because in the magical world he is. You see there is a saying that often goes around in both worlds that goes monkey see monkey do. Eventually word got out amongst the muggles of a creature that we call an apis. It looks like a monkey but behaves like a man. Hence how the muggles came up with the idea of Tarzan but just had the two of them reversed. Now who has heard of the stories of Beedle the Bard?" he questioned them as nearly every hand raised up into the air this time.

"Good, and who is familiar with the tale of The Three Brothers?" he asked them as once again almost every hand shot up. "Harry, do you think you can tell us what it's about?" he questioned as Harry once again felt very shocked and taken aback but Professor Binns nodded at him encouragingly and he decided to recite it the best he could.

"Well, I think the story goes that once there were these three brothers who had crossed a winding bridge to meet death." He began. "They all asked for something useful. The first brother asked for the most powerful wand in the world, while the second brother asked for something that would bring his beautiful bride back to life. And the last brother asked for the power of invisibility. So death had fashioned the first brother a wand out of an elder tree.

However the brother ended up killing another wizard and later on that same night death transformed into a murderous wizard and slit his throat for good measure. Then after death took the first brother the second brother used a resurrection stone to try and bring his bride back to life." He said even though he thought this part of the story was pointless since only God could bring people back to life but he continued on.

"However when he saw that she was only a mere image he hung himself and death took the second brother. That's when the third brother finally shed the cloak of invisibility that death had given him before he finally gave it to his son and joined his other two brothers in the afterlife." Harry finished as Professor Binns nodded at him once again.

"Very good Harry, twenty points to Gryffindor." He told him as the rest of the class started to applaud. "You see class, the story that Harry just told us is that of the Deathly Hallows." He said when suddenly Harry heard that voice inside his mind again.

 _"It rests in the ground with him."_ A voice that he had believed to be Voldemort's hissed and that's when suddenly everything made sense to him. That's what Voldemort had been after this whole entire time. The Elder wand.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One; Ginny's Revenge

 _Gee thanks! I'm glad you're a fan and love these stories as much as I do! Love you guys (my entire fan base) and enjoy the next chapter!_

After history of magic class was over, (surprisingly Professor Binns didn't give them any homework) Harry told Ron and Hermione what he had found out. "You mean you think that Voldemort is after the Elder wand?" Ron questioned.

"That _would_ make sense." Hermione began as they continued walking down the hallway together. "I mean according to the legend of the Deathly Hallows, it's supposed to be the most powerful wand in the world." She said. "And I think I remember reading somewhere that two identical wands can't kill the other one's owner." She told them.

"Thanks Hermione, any more happy thoughts that you would like to share with me?" Harry asked her sarcastically before she came to a stop in front of them.

"Yes as a matter of a fact. Harry, you already have the invisibility cloak and I think you've got the resurrection stone too." She told him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"Remember the Snitch that Dumbledore left for you in his will?" she asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked her.

"What if he hid it inside of it? I mean Ron's deluminator ended up becoming very useful. It was like Dumbledore knew that he would need to use it to get back to us. What if the Snitch has the resurrection stone in it?" she inquired as Harry was about to tell her that it still didn't matter to him since Jesus was the only one who could really bring back people from the dead when suddenly Snape stepped outside his classroom.

"Well? Are you three just going to stand around talking all day or are you going to come to class?" he asked them.

"Sorry Snape." Ron began. "We just learned about the Deathly Hallows in history of magic and Hermione has a new theory." He explained.

"Well go ahead, you can tell me on the way." He said.

"On the way to where?" Ron asked him.

"Well, I am your defense against the dark arts teacher aren't I? And right now I think matters with the dark lord is far more important than anything you can learn inside the classroom." He told him as he started leading them to his office while they hurried after him to keep up.

"You see the thing is Professor, I think the resurrection stone is hidden inside the Snitch that Dumbledore gave to Harry. And Harry thinks that Voldemort is after the Elder wand." Hermione told him.

"That's because he's right, he is. And I'm not sure about your theory but I think that there's a very good chance that you're right about that as well." Snape told her before unlocking his office door and leading them inside. "Look." He said as he picked the Daily Prophet up off his desk and handed it to Harry. Harry looked down at the front page and realized that it was a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"How the heck did that woman make the front page!?" Ron yelled with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief.

"It says that somebody tried to break into her vault." Harry said before glancing back up at his father. "Is that where the second horcrux is hidden? Gringotts?" he questioned him.

"Well, yes and no. It's actually the fourth horcrux. You already destroyed the diary and the locket and Dumbledore already destroyed the ring." Snape replied.

"So _that's_ why Dumbledore was so sick before he died." Hermione realized as Snape nodded.

"Alright so the next horcrux is at Gringotts, how exactly are we going to get there and how will we know what we're supposed to be looking for?" Ron wondered.

"Well right now I'm afraid that there isn't anything that we can do so we won't have to worry about it anyway. I'll write to both your families and say that I'm inviting you over for Christmas during the holidays. Then we'll search for the horcrux before attending our annual Christmas Eve services and Christmas dinner." He explained. "That is as long as it isn't a problem." He added.

"No of course not." Hermione told him with a quick shake of her head. "I mean I've never been to church before but I'd like to go. In fact, Ron were just talking to each other night how we're interested in getting baptized." She said.

"Yeah, that way if Voldemort kills us we'll go to Heaven." Ron said as Harry laughed.

"You don't have to be baptized to get into Heaven." He began. "I believe all you have to do is follow the Ten Commandments and love each other." He told him.

"Yeah thanks I know Mister Sunday school teacher I was joking." Ron said. "Anyway, if there isn't anything else that we can do right now then why did you bring us here?" he wondered while glancing back up at Snape.

"Because believe it or not I still need your help. You see Hermione, I was wondering if you could go into the library and_" he began.

"Sure! I'm on it!" she exclaimed before she quickly rushed out of the room.

"She didn't even give me time to finish." Snape said.

"Snape, you just asked Hermione Granger to go to the library. That's like telling a kid he can have anything he wants in a candy store." He said before he and Harry exchanged glances and busted out laughing while Snape just simply grinned and stifled a laugh.

 _…_

Later on that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione met Ginny and Tobey for lunch. "So Tobey, how's life at Hogwarts so far?" Ron asked him as all three of them sat down at the table.

"It's great, but I can't believe how much homework I have already! I have do a potions essay for Slughorn, make a stack of books levitate all the way a crossed the room for Flitwick, and do a report about the sneakoscope for Binns." He said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts kid you better get used to it." Ron told him.

"You have to levitate a pile of books a crossed the room for Flitwick?" Harry questioned him.

"Eventually. He wants us to try and levitate a feather first." Tobey told him.

"Well that makes more sense since he had us do the same thing when we first came to Hogwarts." Ron told him.

"Oh by the way, Mum's really excited that I made Gryffindor and Teddy and Heather had a great birthday party." Tobey said turning over to look at Harry.

"Great, how's Eve?" Harry asked him.

"She's still ticked off that Mum won't give her a pony. Then when she went on my laptop even after Mum told her not to she grounded her." He said as he, Harry, and Ron grinned.

"Boy, I sure wish I could see what she'll be like when she comes to Hogwarts. I don't think that it's ready for her yet." Ron said.

"Oh that reminds me!" Tobey exclaimed before passing a piece of paper over to him. "Look what Ginny wrote." He said as Harry and Ron silently read it to themselves.

 **Dear Draco Malfoy, (YOU DEVILISH EVIL BASTARD!)**

 **You are one of the biggest pieces of shit that that I have ever met in my life! For at least when Harry dies he'll go to Heaven, but when you die I don't think that even the devil himself will want you! And if you ever start saying bad things about Harry or his father again, I'll perform my boogey hex on you before turning you into a warty old toad!**

 **Warmest regards, Ginny Weasley**

Ron glanced back up at his sister and tried to hold back his laughter. "Warmest regards? This letter is basically saying that you're going to rip his throat out." He said.

"Well I don't care! That foul git deserves it!" she exclaimed as Harry laughed.

"Thanks Ginny, I appreciate that you want to try and stand up for me. But I think it would be better if you tried to be the better person and turn the other cheek." He told her.

"Boy you sound like a Sunday school teacher already." Ron told him.

"No that's ok," Ginny began. "if Malfoy wants to try and challenge me to a duel I will kindly show him what a better person I am than him!" she cried before she grabbed her note back and turned around and walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two; The Snitch's Secret

 _Thanks everybody! And guess what? We're getting closer to the end! By the way, Muroch you're welcome that you got a mention (looks like you're getting one again LOL) but you still have failed to mention to me whether you're a boy or a girl. So yeah, PLEASE tell me! I really want to know if we are sisters in God's family or brother and sister! Anywho, on with the next chapter! Really hope that you enjoy it!_

After classes were over later that afternoon, Tobey followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione down to Hagrid's hut with Cowboy running alongside them. "What are you doing here? I thought that Ginny was supposed to help you with your homework." Harry said.

"She was, but McGonagall gave her a detention for writing that note to Malfoy." Tobey replied.

"Yeah tell her that here's a tip, if she doesn't want to get caught next time, she shouldn't sign it." Ron told him.

"I tried but she wouldn't listen to me. Gee you're really lucky Harry, she really loves you a lot. I hope I'll get a girlfriend that loves me that much someday." Tobey told him as Harry turned over to look at him and grinned.

"Really? I thought you weren't interested in girls." He said.

"Hey, a guy has the right to change his mind doesn't he?" Tobey questioned him back when suddenly Cowboy and Chance caught sight of each other and started wagging their tails and racing towards each other barking excitedly.

"Hey, there's Hagrid." Hermione pointed out with a proud grin while catching sight of him sitting on top of the front steps and grinning and waving back at them. They walked over closer to them while Tobey collapsed on the ground and allowed both dogs to jump all over him filling his face with doggie kisses while he broke out into a fit of squeals and giggles.

"Hullo Hagrid." Ron said.

"Ah hullo there, I thought that you three would be busy doing your homework or something." He said.

"Yeah right," Ron began. "besides we don't have all that much to do. The most important bit is Hermione's." he told him.

"He asked me to research about Voldemort." She explained as Hagrid winced.

"Oh." He said.

"Hey Hermione that reminds me, I completely forgot to ask you about it." Ron said.

"Yeah, what exactly did you find out?" Harry asked her.

"Well, interestingly enough I found out that his mother was from Hufflepuff." She replied.

"Why is that so important?" Ron asked her.

"Because I think that whatever was stolen out of Bellatrix's vault had to do with Hufflepuff." She told him.

"But what would be in Hufflepuff that someone would value so much to try and steal it?" Ron asked her.

"Honestly Ronald, you've spent enough detentions in the trophy room." She said but both boys just stared at her blankly. "Oh c'mon it's obvious isn't it? The fourth horcrux is the Hufflepuff cup." She told them.

Later on that evening after supper Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tobey, and Cowboy returned to the Gryffindor common room. Once they got there they met Ginny and Neville. "Hey sis, I heard you got in trouble with McGonagall." Ron said.

"Yeah, well, it was worth it." She began with a grin. "You should have seen the look on Malfoy's face when he thought that I was going to hex him. I don't think that he'll be bothering you anymore Harry." She said.

"Thanks, but I still have to deal with Voldemort." He told her. "By the way, have you talked to Luna yet Neville?" he asked him.

"No." he responded sadly.

"You better do it before it's too late then, otherwise you'll regret it." Harry said. "Well c'mon we better go to bed. Have you got all your homework done?" he wondered as he turned over to look at Tobey.

"I tried to, but whenever I started that stupid Snitch of yours kept fluttering around my head." He told him.

"Well c'mon, I'll go help you get it finished." Harry told him.

"Thanks Harry, you're a great brother." He said as the two boys said goodnight to everyone else before they started climbing the staircase up to their dormitory. Just as soon as Harry opened the door Cowboy darted inside and barking.

"Cowboy no! Quiet!" Harry scolded before the tiny dog took a great leap inside the air and caught the little golden ball that had been soaring around the room inside his mouth. "Bad dog give that back!" Harry yelled as he started chasing him all over the room until another boy managed to catch him and hoisted him up inside his arms before removing the Snitch from his mouth that was now covered in doggie drool.

"Here you go Harry." He told him as he handed it over to him.

"Thanks Jake." He said as he started blowing on it and rubbing it dry with the hem of his robes. That's when suddenly an idea occurred to him. "Oh my gosh!" he cried.

"What?" Tobey asked him.

"I just thought of something. Hermione told me that Snitches have flesh memories but there's only one problem. I didn't catch it with my bare hand." He said as he turned to walk over to his nightstand and pulled out one of his Qudditch gloves before putting it on his right hand and grabbed ahold of the Snitch. That's when suddenly a bit of writing appeared on the back of it.

 _"I open at the close."_

Tobey peered over his shoulder and looked at the words. "I open at the close." He read aloud. "What does that mean?" he asked him.

"No idea, but it was worth a shot." Harry said as he put his glove and ball away. "C'mon, I'll help you with your essays. Then I have to go to bed." He told him as he plopped down on his bed and got out a quill and a piece of parchment as Tobey sat down next to him. "Alright, why don't you go ahead and tell me all the properties of the boils potion and I'll write them down. Then you can use my notes to write your essay." He said as Tobey started listing them but Harry suddenly couldn't hear him.

He looked up and saw a sudden vision of Slughorn inside his mind telling Voldemort about the Elder wand and that by the next full moon all of his powers would be destroyed. "What?" Harry inquired not realizing that he had asked that question out loud.

"Harry what's going on, aren't you listening to me?" Tobey asked him as he quickly turned his head and looked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tobey. You were saying?" he asked while Tobey continued on listing all of the properties and Harry started writing them down. He knew that the next morning he would have to talk to Slughorn. Did this mean that Harry was going to come out victorious in the end? Was his vision true? Harry wasn't sure but he just hoped and prayed that this wasn't another one of Voldemort's tricks to make him think that. After he finished helping Tobey with his homework he made sure that his own was correct before he said his prayers and went to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three; Harry's First Sermon

 _Thanks for the great reviews you guys! Here's the next chapter! By the way, even though this chapter is very religious and powerful as I said before, I am NOT in any means trying to shove it down your throat, all I ask you to do is just simply think about it. That's it, nothing more. I'm not trying to convert you I swear, I just want you to think when Harry tells you to. And then hopefully I blessed you. Anyway, this takes place at Christmas and so that's why I decided to put it in here. In the next chapter they'll go after the next horcrux so it'll be back to the exciting adventurous stuff. But please don't leave me any hate comments because you don't all have to become Christians and you don't even have to take the time to read this or comment on it. It's just a story and nothing more other than the point I already made. That being said, enjoy!_

That night Harry found that he had a lot of trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned inside his bed. He was having another nightmare. There was a great battle going on at Hogwarts and his mother was there. He saw a flash of green light and saw her being murdered before his eyes. He saw Cowboy standing there beside him snarling and barking angrily before he started to whimper.

Harry quickly opened his eyes. He wasn't dreaming anymore. For there his dog was standing at the foot of his bed having his front paws up on the glass while he looked out the window. Harry quickly cradled him inside his arms and then gently placed his hand over the top of his mouth while he rubbed his belly. "Shh! You'll wake up Ron and Tobey, and the other boys." He whispered as he peered outside the window and that's when his face turned pale and a sickish feeling grew inside his stomach.

There was a spectacular display of light shooting up in the air coming from where Dumbledore was buried. A few moments later he saw the shadow of a man wearing a hooded black cloak headed towards the castle. "Oh no!" he cried in a horrified whisper before he quickly leapt out of bed and ran over to Ron's. He set Cowboy on the ground beside him before bending over the bed and shaking Ron awake. "Ron, Ron, wake up." He whispered but Ron just continued to snore.

"Ron c'mon this is serious!" he exclaimed in hushed tones. "Please, you have to wake up!" he cried before Cowboy let out a great yip and Ron instantly woke up.

"What!?" he yelled.

"Shh! You'll wake up Tobey!" Harry whispered.

"Well what does that matter, your stupid dog already woke me up!" Ron cried.

"That's because I think he saw Voldemort." Harry told him.

"What? What is Voldemort doing here at the castle?" Ron asked him softly.

"I dunno, hunting for unicorns?" Harry suggested sarcastically. "Hullo! He wants to kill me remember!?" he exclaimed.

"But doesn't he need a different wand to do it?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah well he's got one. He just broke into Dumbledore's tomb, he has the Elder wand." He said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Ron asked him.

"We have to go wake up Hermione and then go get my dad. Between the two of them I'm sure that they'll have a plan." He said before he bent down and picked up Cowboy and hoisted him inside his arms. "C'mon boy let's go." He said before he turned to leave the room as Ron slowly got up behind him.

 _…._

"Are you sure that you saw him then?" Harry's father inquired once he and his friends had made it to his office.

"Yeah, but that's only because Cowboy woke me up. He was the one who saw him first." Harry told him.

"Well, I don't think that we have anything to worry about. The castle is protected. Only those who are authorized to be here are allowed to be inside of it. But I'll tell McGonagall to lock the doors just to be safe." He explained.

"But what if Voldemort tries to kill Harry when he's not in the castle?" Ron asked him.

"I'm afraid that for his own safety Harry must either be in the castle or have one of the staff members watching him at all times." He replied.

"Oh great, that means that I'm going to have to be babysat my every waking moment." Harry muttered under his breath.

"I assure you that this is only temporary until Voldemort is found and caught." Snape told him which was the first time that Harry had heard him use his name. "Right now I want the three of you to go back to bed." He said as all three of them nodded before they turned around and started to walk away.

The next morning at breakfast word had gotten out inside the castle of Voldemort's sighting and that for everyone's safety they would have to be escorted everywhere. "It just isn't fair!" Malfoy cried. "Any time when Potter's involved we all have to end up suffering for it!" he spat glaring over in Harry's direction before Ginny having overheard him got up and walked over to his table.

"First of all for the millionth billionth time his name is Snape not Potter!" she snapped. "And second of all if Harry had never seen Voldemort last night there is a very good chance that you would run into him and he would kill you for failing to kill Dumbledore when you had the chance!" she yelled angrily narrowing her eyebrows and glaring at him before Malfoy leapt to his feet.

"You know what Weasley? I am getting very sick and tired of you! Not only should you let Potter start standing up for himself, but you're so poor that you can't even afford manners! Or a decent makeover at that." He said with a sneer making her go entirely speechless for once in her life.

"Well that's very rich coming from someone who can't even afford a heart transplant!" Ron shouted when suddenly Ginny turned around and saw him standing there. Malfoy scowled and sat back down. "C'mon Ginny, you don't have to take this shit." He told her.

"Thanks Ron." She told him.

"No problem, that's what big brothers are for." He told her before she followed him back to their own table.

 _….._

The next few months seemed to fly by before Harry's eyes. He had won his first couple of Qudditch games, (although he lost the third one to Ravenclaw) got O's and E's on most of his homework, enjoyed his Halloween feast with his family, and then before he knew it the Christmas holidays had arrived. Although Teddy and Heather seemed to be enjoying kindergarten so far, for once in her life Eve wasn't all that thrilled about Christmas coming. For she had tons of charms school homework to do, and she knew that no matter what she said that she wasn't going to get a pony or unicorn for Christmas.

"You know, back when Jesus was born the only thing that everyone cared about that He was there with them." Harry said while he continued driving down the highway.

"Harry's right Evie, I think you should learn to start counting your blessings." Her mother told her.

"That's right, you have a wonderful family that loves you. Even though you can act like such a spoiled brat sometimes." Harry told her but Tobey just simply scoffed and folded his arms while glancing back in his sister's direction.

"Sometimes?" he questioned with uncertainty and disbelief. "More like all of the time." He said as Ron had turned to look back at Hermione since both of their families allowed them to spend the holiday with Harry's.

"He has a point you know." He told her but Eve just simply rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him while placing her hands on her hips. After everyone had gotten back to the house and started settling in they started getting ready for their annual Christmas Eve church service where Harry was going to do his first sermon. He had never remembered a time where he had had so many butterflies in his stomach. He waited inside the pew with the rest of his family and friends while the church bells continued to ring.

That's when suddenly the pastor went up to the front of the room and faced the crowd. "Good evening." He began.

"Good evening." They all echoed back.

"And before we get started I just want to take this time to wish a very merry Christmas to everyone here. I also see that we have some bright new faces as well." He said as he turned over and smiled at Ron and Hermione. Harry turned and smiled at them as well since this was Hermione's first time going to church, and Ron hadn't been inside a church since he had been Elvis' age. "Now this young fellow that I'm about to come up here has been a member of our church for a very long time. And not only is he interested in a future career with dragons, but becoming a Sunday school teacher right here.

Now he has a very special message that he wishes to share with us tonight about the true meaning of Christmas. So it is my honor and special privilege welcoming Harry Snape to the stand. Give him a round of applause if you'd please." He said holding out his hand for him as everyone started to clap as Harry stood up and took the pastor's place as he sat down and both of Harry's parents smiled up at him.

"Uh, hullo." Harry began. "First of all I'd just like to say merry Christmas to all of you, and as Pastor Davis just said I have been a member of this church for a long time now and I'm working on graduating Hogwarts before I get a career in caring for dragons. Now a lot of people that I meet would tell me that I'm crazy for wanting to work with them since they have a reputation for being nasty and vicious creatures, but I think it's because they automatically judge them by looking at them and not getting to know their hearts.

Now I know that God works in completely the opposite manner. You see if people would start behaving the way that Jesus did when He was on this earth and seeing things through His eyes then I think that this world would be a whole different and better place than it is now. You see right now I'm scared to death because I've never done this before, and I just didn't know how I was going to get my message a crossed. However that's what makes Christmas great, because I don't have to say a thing." He said.

"Luckily for us it's all written down. About two thousand years ago a baby boy was born. And even though on the outside He looked just like everyone else, on the inside He was special. For He knew that He had a job to do when He got older. And He could do things that nobody, not even us who were born with special powers could do. You see God trusted us enough to use our powers wisely and that's why He gave them to us. But unfortunately the devil had other things in mind. He tried to get us to use them for evil, and we were.

We didn't stand a chance with the way we were behaving towards another just wanting to fight each other, kill one another, and destroy each other regardless whether God wanted us to or not. We turned away from Him and we were basically condemned to Hell. But that's when God made us a promise. And that promise was Jesus Christ." He said as a bunch of Amens broke throughout the crowd.

"He still loved us enough to give up His only begotten Son so that we could live forever. And I'm sure that it could have not have been easy for Him to accept the cross and dying the most painful death possible. But He knew that it was the right thing to do because He found something more important. Now being that it's Christmas Day tomorrow, I'm sure that many of you are excited to be spending time with your families, opening presents and enjoying Christmas dinner together.

And that's what Christmas should be about. Spending time together as a family. You see Jesus didn't care one bit what He was going to get for Christmas." Harry began with a shake of his head. "Everyone basically hated Him anyway since they sentenced Him to death. All He cared about is what He would be giving to us because He loved us. And although this is the season when we celebrate His birth, I believe that when He rose three days later, that's when we received our gift. Now the only question is do we want to receive it?" he questioned them.

"I just want you to stop and think about that. Even just for a few moments. The choice is entirely up to you. All I know is that I haven't had any easy life and I know most of you here already know that. In fact right now is one of the darkest and scariest times of my life. But I just thank God that I know that I can turn to Him and He will always be there to light everything up again." He said as Amens broke throughout the crowd again. "Because I know that even though there is a dark and evil basically Satanic wizard out there who wants to kill me and destroy me, the one thing that he doesn't have the power over is my faith." He said.

"Amen!" A bunch of people shouted as they started applauding him before he started walking back to his seat.

"Praise the Lord!" the pastor began as he stood up again applauding along with everyone else as he took his spot again. "Harry Snape everyone!" he exclaimed. "Now on that note I would like us all to stand and turn to page three hundred and sixty three and let us sing Oh Holy Night." He said as everyone else stood up while the pianist started playing the tune on the piano.

 _Oh holy night,_

 _The stars are brightly shinning._

 _This is the night of our dear Savior's birth._

 _Long lay the world in sin and error pining._

 _Till He appeared and the soul felt it's worth._

 _A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,_

 _For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn._

 _Fall on your knees!_

 _Oh hear the angel voices!_

 _Oh night divine!_

 _Oh night, when Christ was born._

 _Oh night divine!_

 _Oh night, oh night divine!_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four; The Fourth Horcrux

 _Thanks a lot guys! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Here's the next chapter!_

"Wow Harry, where did you learn how to speak like that?" Hermione asked him as they walked out of the church together but he just simply shrugged at her.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I learned it from anywhere actually. I was just basically speaking from my heart." He told her.

"Well it was really good. I think that you're going to make an excellent Sunday school teacher, as well working with dragons." She told him as he grinned at her.

"Thanks. Now all I've got to do is decide what I want to do with them." He said as they came to a sudden stop and glanced up at the sky as snow started lightly falling out of it.

"Boy, it really feels like Christmas now." Hermione said excitedly.

"Yeah, but too bad we still have to worry about Voldemort. I mean I know what you said about it Harry and it's good that we still have our faith, but I still want to have my head when it's all over." Ron pulled up his hood before unlocking the driver's door and climbing inside of it.

"Please hurry up and turn the heat on!" Ron exclaimed after buckling himself in and starting to shiver. Harry placed his keys into the ignition and buckled himself in before putting his foot on the brake and pulling the car in reverse. He quickly turned to look over his shoulder and started backing up as The Little Drummer Boy came onto the radio. As soon as he was backed up he put his foot on the accelerator and rapidly turned the wheel as he started turning the vehicle around.

Teddy and Heather closed their eyes and started falling asleep on each other's shoulders. Harry stopped again when he came to the end of the driveway and put on his turn signal before turning to the right. "Oh look at the little darlings." Lily said softly while looking over at her youngest son and daughter and smiled lovingly at them.

"Just let them sleep, we have a very busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Snape said while Harry continued driving along the road. About thirty minutes later they finally reached their house and Harry pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. "I'll get the twins the rest of you can go inside and warm up." Snape said after Harry had turned off the engine and threw off his seatbelt. Once he got inside he went into the living room to smoke a cigarette.

Cowboy raced a crossed the room and jumped up on it and laid beside him before Snape entered the room. "I just thought I should say how very proud of you I am right now. That was a wonderful sermon that you gave." He told him as Harry glanced up at him.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to think that Ron's right. I mean I may have God on my side but that still doesn't change the fact that Voldemort's back." He said.

"No it doesn't." Snape began. "But at least we know where the next horcrux is. And I know you're feeling scared Harry but I think you're a very brave young man. You're growing up to be a fine man and a very fine wizard." He told him.

"Thanks. I just hope that in the end I'm able to keep my promise to Ginny for coming back for her. I mean I know what I heard Voldemort say, and what I heard Slughorn say, but I'm still not sure if I'm going to live." He admitted as Snape sat down on the other side of him.

"What do you mean? What did you hear them say?" he asked him when suddenly Harry realized that he had forgotten to mention that part to him.

"Slughorn was telling Voldemort that his powers would cease to exist by the next full moon." He explained. "It was in another vision I had. Although I'm not quite sure what it means." He said. "All I know is that even though I want to dedicate my life to serving God and taking care of dragons in some form, my life isn't even worth living if I'm not with Ginny." He said blowing out one final puff of smoke and then flicked off the ashes before he got up and started walking down the hall with Lily watching him from afar.

Then she turned to look over at her husband. "He really loves her you know. Ginny is a very lucky young woman. I think he loves her as much as I love you." He told her as Lily just simply nodded.

"I know he does. Poor Harry, he has to go through an awful lot right now." She said.

"Yeah, don't I know it." Snape began while hanging his head and looking at the carpet. "It's just so hard to see my own son go through that much pain. That makes me wonder how God must have felt. But at least He knew that His son was going to die. It's a lot easier knowing than being unsure about it." Snape said looking back up at her. "Especially since I've known Harry when he was as small as Teddy was. Although it really doesn't seem that long ago it's been thirteen years, and my boy is now a man. I just don't know why it's so hard to let him go Lily.

I mean I am so proud of Harry. _So_ proud to call him my son. He's everything now that I dreamed he would grow up to be. But I just can't seem to let him go." He said shakily while tears started rolling down his cheeks and Lily walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"It's alright Severus, that's how a good father is supposed to feel. I mean I feel exactly the same way that you do, but at least now we know that we've raised him right. And there's no doubt in my mind that he's going to make a great man, preacher, and possibly even father." She said. "Like you." She added with a grin. "Minus the preaching part." She said before leaning over to kiss him on the lips.

"Thanks Lily, I needed that." He told her.

"I love you Severus Snape." She told him while flashing him a warm and loving smile.

"I love you too." He told her before they both closed their eyes and started making out with each other.

 _…._

"Grrr!" Ron growled as he, Harry, Hermione, and Snape walked through the snow together. "I still can't believe that we have to do this on Christmas day!" he yelled.

"It's the best time to do actually, that way we won't draw too much attention to ourselves and it won't be too crowded." Snape said as they stopped behind the bank.

"Did you bring the potion then?" Hermione inquired as Snape nodded and gave her the bottle while Harry tossed his invisiblty cloak over the rest of them. Hermione added some hairs into her potion before she closed her eyes, pinched her nose, and tilted her head back to drink it.

"I feel kind of dirty breaking in like this." Harry said.

"I know, but at least it's for a good cause. And at least we don't have to pour something that tastes like cat piss down our throats." Ron told him as Harry grinned and stifled a laugh. A few moments later Hermione had completely transformed into Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked them.

"Great, nobody will suspect a thing." Snape began. "Now c'mon let's go." He said as they rounded the corner and entered the bank together even all three of the men were invisible. Hermione stopped as she reached the front of the desk while the goblin behind the papers peered down at her.

"I would like to enter my vault." She said using her best Bellatrix impression.

"On Christmas day?" he questioned her with disbelief.

"Uh,.. yes,.. well,.." she began with a pause. "I just wanted to make sure that it was safe and that nobody thought that they would get a little extra Christmas present." She said. "After all, since everyone else at home spending Christmas with their families, chances are it will be less likely protected." She said feeling rather guilty herself about lying to him but knew that it had to be done.

"Very well, this way Miss Lestrange." The goblin said before walking back around the counter and leading her away unaware that Harry, Ron, and Snape were trailing along behind them under the cloak. He led them onto one of the carts before finally reaching a vault that was marked three hundred and twenty six on it and slammed the door shut behind them. Harry pulled his cloak off them and looked down on the ground beside his feet.

A golden cup with a badger on the front of it was touching it. "The cup!" he exclaimed but as soon as he bent down to grab it the cup duplicated and since those two cups were touching each other it duplicated again. Suddenly the room began to fill with identical Hufflepuff cups as they multiplied over and over again.

"Any ideas!?" Ron hollered as Harry withdrew his sword from out of his belt loop. His eyes hadn't parted from the original cup since he had first spotted it. He started crawling and climbing up the mountain of cups as they continued to multiply before he took the blade of his sword and struck it against the original cup.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five; A Dream Come True

 _Cool! A sister! I always wanted a sister! Lol (well I guess I do have many of them in God's family) but thank you! Now when I'm talking about you (good things don't worry) I have the proper pronoun to use. That's all I really wanted to know, but if you wish to share your first name with me I'd be very interested. (That's all I'm going to ask, I don't ask for personal information since the internet is a very scary and dangerous place) I think I've signed my name before on here,_

 _(I know I have on my profile) but just so you all know I'm April. (and no I wasn't born in it lol) Anyway I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and there's only a few more chapters left. Then it REALLY gets exciting when I go into Harry's adult life after Hogwarts and his teacher years and dragon caretaker career. By the way, I thought of this last night. Since this series all started back when Harry was a baby and he took his first breath, it would only make sense if I end it with his last. That way I'll have his full life cycle of baby, child, adolescent, (teenager) adult, (fatherhood) senior, (grandfather) and then finally his death when he gets to go to Heaven to be reunited with his family._

 _So yeah, as you can probably already guess, there is a LOT to go until that point. So I hope you all stick with me until then. Love you all and thank you for all of your support. I say this time and time again, but you are truly what made this series happen. *hugs and kisses*_

 __ April_

As soon as the horcrux was destroyed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Snape all disapparated. Later on that morning they all spent Christmas together. They sat under the Christmas tree as Lily called Teddy and Heather over to her. The dogs and their new kitten Precious eagerly awaited their turn to receive their gifts. "Alright guys, since Harry played Santa last year, it's your turn this year." She told them.

"Which present do you want to hand out first?" she asked Teddy.

"Harry's." he replied as his mother handed him a brightly wrapped up package.

"Alright here you go darling, give this to Harry." She said placing a kiss on his cheek before he turned around and walked over to give it to his brother.

"Here you go." He told him.

"Thanks Teddy." Harry said while Heather decided to give Precious her new gift. Once all of the presents were handed out they all started to open theirs. Harry excitedly ripped off the wrappings on the present that Teddy had given to him first. It turned out to be his own copy of the Bible.

"I figured that that would come in handy since you're going to become a Sunday school teacher." His mother began. "There's something else inside it as well." She finished as Harry opened it up and saw a silver cross stuck inside it like a bookmark.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Harry said before he took it and put it around his neck which made him feel a lot better. At least when it came time to face Voldemort, he would feel that God was close to his heart. The next gift that he had opened was a brand new pair of dress pants and a dress shirt, then he opened up some movies and some games before getting to his very last present. Lily grinned while she watched him open it.

Harry felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest when he saw what it was. For it was his very own dragon handler uniform. It was a red hoodie with a stripe of yellow in the middle along with a pair of black leather pants and matching gloves. On the front of the hoodie in the top right corner was a silhouette of a mighty dragon in midflight.

"I also figured that you would need a uniform for your new dragon business." His mother told him as he felt his mouth gape wide open up at her with pure astonishment and disbelief.

"What?" he gasped widening his eyes as she let out a giggle.

"We've been keeping it a surprise for you. 3LW and The Dragons have been selling tickets for their world tour together to help raise money for you. You are now the proud owner of Dragon Delight. You get to do everything with them, you get to breed them, train them, nurse them back to health, fly them, and even rehabilitate a lot of them back to the wild." She told him as Harry sprung up to his feet and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Oh Mum thank you!" he exclaimed excitedly as she giggled again and patted his back.

"You're welcome sweetheart and you deserve it. I know how much that you've been dreaming about this ever since you were a kid." She told him as they broke out of the embrace and Harry felt tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

"I know it just doesn't seem real. I mean I'm going to be the new Sunday school teacher at church, I've got my own dragon business now, and Bill and Fleur are going to have a baby and make me an uncle and godfather to it." He said with a sniff while he blinked away his tears. "I can't seem to find the words to thank you enough." He said.

"Well you're welcome but I didn't have anything to do with the baby. I've been there done that thank you very much. I'm retired with changing nappies until I become a grandmother someday." She said as Harry stifled a laugh and couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts to tell Ginny and everyone else his wonderful news.

 _…_

"Wow, you're going to be a dragon keeper?" Ginny asked with astonishment and bewilderment while she just simply stared at him with her eyes wide open as Harry laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, Mum got me my own business and everything. And it isn't too far from here so I'll be able to hold that as well as my teaching job." He told her.

"Whoa,.. and all I have is my singing career."

"So what? You're really good. I've heard you before. In fact you should join the choir." He told her but she just simply shook her head at him.

"I don't go to church anymore." She began before she stood up and started turning away from him. "So sorry I can't." she said as she brushed her cheek which Harry was sure that it had meant she was brushing away a tear before she started towards the double doors and Harry's heart sunk. He hardly had ever seen her weepy so it had really concerned him. He quickly sprung to his feet and hurried after her.

"Ginny wait!" he cried as he quickly ran out into the hallway and grabbed ahold of her shoulders and turned her body to face him when suddenly she burst into tears.

"It just isn't fair!" she yelled. "I love you with all my heart! And I thought that God loved me!" she hollered.

"He does darling and so do I." he told her brushing away her tears with his thumb.

"Then why has He torn us apart like this!?" she sobbed.

"You already know the answer to that. Look, when I broke up with you I thought that I was doing it to protect you. I never meant to hurt you. But now I realize that it was the biggest mistake that I ever made, because I can't continue living one more second of my life without you." He told her.

"Really?" she questioned him with a sniff while she continued blinking away her tears as Harry nodded and ran both his thumbs down her cheeks to brush the rest of her tears away. Then he closed his eyes and pulled her face towards his before they started passionately kissing each other. Then he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her body closer to his while slipping his tongue inside her mouth. That's when suddenly all of the lights turned off and the room became cold.

Harry and Ginny finally broke apart. "Harry,.. what's happening?" she asked him anxiously being able to see her own breath with every word that she spoke.

"I'm not sure." He told her when all of a sudden there came a loud petrified scream that sounded like something out of a horror movie and Harry heard that all too familiar voice sounding inside his head.

 _"Give me Harry Snape!" it hissed._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six; Help From Above

 _Nice to meet you too Emese! (hope I spelled that right sorry if I didn't) And thank you, hope you'll stick around to the very end, cause trust me it'll be worth it! Enjoy the next chapter!_

Harry felt his heart pounding frantically against his chest. "Harry I'm scared!" Ginny cried.

"Me too." He admitted before he felt the cross that was now hanging around his chest. "But don't worry, we will never truly be alone." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly resting his chin on the top of her head.

"What if it really is You-Know-Who though? And what if he tries to kill you!?" she exclaimed while her whole entire body shook with fright.

"Shh,.." he whispered. "don't worry, my father isn't going to let that happen." He reassured her while he quickly kissed the top of her head. "I promise you that." He told her when suddenly he turned to see Snape step out into the hallway as if on Que.

"We've got to do something." He told him.

"I know." Harry began. "We have to find the last horcruxes before Voldemort finds me. I just want to make sure that Ginny's safe first." He said.

"Don't worry, I'll look after Ginny. And I'm sure I can speak for Ron when I say that he will too." He told him as Harry reluctantly let go of Ginny.

"Stay here." He told her before he turned around and ran away with Ginny wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve as she tearfully watched him. Harry continued running until he reached the bottom of the staircase of Gryffindor tower. That's when suddenly he ran into Luna who was busily coming down the stairs.

"Luna," Harry began. "what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Looking for Neville. I wanted to tell him something. Actually I've been wanting to say it to him for a long time now, but I've only just got up the courage. I like your cross necklace Harry. My mother used to have one like that. She went to Heaven when I was a little girl. That's the reason that I could see the thestrals." She told him.

"I'm sorry." Harry began. "I mean I know that she's in a better place but it must really be tough on you." He told her but she just simply shook her head at him.

"No not really, I didn't know her all that much. Besides, I know I'll see her again someday." She told him flashing him a warm and bright smile in which he returned.

"Well I'm glad you have faith in that, and I sincerely believe that you will." He told her before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing and his smile instantly vanished.

"Are you alright Harry?" she questioned him.

"No. Didn't you hear what just happened? I'm afraid that I don't have any other choice but to give myself up. It's the only way that I can save the people that I love. And now I know how Jesus felt when He had to do the same thing." He said.

"Please Harry don't give up just yet. You have so many people who love you and need you." She told him.

"I know, but what else am I supposed to do?" he inquired with a simple shrug. "I don't know where the other horcruxes are." He said.

"I do." She told him. "You see I'm in Ravenclaw so my house ghost is the Grey Lady. Although she prefers that you call her Helena. When I was asking her about the horcruxes she said that she was the only one who had information about it since there isn't a person alive, except for you and your friends, and Dumbledore when he still was alive that has seen them." She told him as an imaginary lightbulb suddenly lit up over his head.

 _…._

"Hullo Helena, Luna sent me to find you." Harry said coming face to face with the ghost now floating in front of him as the light from his cross sparkled inside her eyes and she glanced over to look at the scar on his forehead.

"You must be Harry Potter. I've heard a great deal about you." She said.

"Actually my name is Harry Snape. I was adopted when I was just a little kid. But I came here to ask you something." He said.

"It's about the horcruxes isn't it?" she questioned him. "Funny, I remember another boy about your age asking about them. Except he wasn't wearing a cross and he turned out to be one of the most feared wizards of all time." She said.

"I know, please Helena. It's very important that you tell me about it. The ones I love are in mortal danger." He explained as his mind instantly thought of Ginny. "Do you know where the next one is? Is it hidden somewhere in the castle?" he asked her as a few moments of silence fell between them before she started to respond.

"If you don't know than you can never ask, but if you do, you need only ask." She told him before she floated away.

"The room of requirement." He suddenly realized.

 _…_

Harry and Ginny stood outside the room of requirement and watched as the door slowly appeared in front of them. "How are we going to find it? It could be anywhere in here." Ginny said as they entered the room hand in hand before Harry withdrew his wand.

"Accio horcrux." He said but nothing happened before Harry collapsed on the ground and let out a great shriek of pain.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled as Harry felt his scar continue to throb.

 _"Give me Harry Snape!"_ the voice hissed. _"Or I will kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal him from me!"_ Harry continued to scream in pain and shake with fright as his heart pounded against his chest and he looked up at the ceiling.

"Help me," he pleaded. "please help me." He said when suddenly a bright light shone in through the window and hit a shiny object that sat on top of a cardboard box. Ginny spotted it and scrunched up her face with confusion and bewilderment before racing over towards it and realized that it was a crown of some sort.

"Harry, I think this is it." She told him. "I think this is the next horcrux." She said before she quickly ran back over to him. He was still sitting on the floor and continuing to shake before he glanced up at her.

"Do it. Take my sword and destroy it." He told her as she just simply looked at him for a few moments. "I'll be alright, just take it." He told her as she nodded and then bent down to remove the sword out of his belt loop and grabbed the handle firmly inside her hands before she took a deep breath and raced towards it. The moment she struck the crown Harry started having another vision. This time it was between his father and Voldemort.

 _"Please, leave my son alone."_ His father pleaded.

 _"I'm telling you Severus that before the night is up he will come to me!"_ Voldemort yelled back as Harry saw a vision of a slithering serpent before realizing that the two of them were no longer alone.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven; Harry's Sacrifice

"Harry, what are you doing in here?" his father asked him growing a look of concern about the look of fear and panic on his son's face.

"I just had another vision." Harry began as he slowly stood up and got to his feet. "Voldemort was telling you that before the night was over that I'd go to him. I'm a horcrux aren't I? That's why I have been having these visions ever since I was a kid." He said as Snape glanced down at the ground.

"Yes Harry, you are." He told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked him before his father glanced back up at him as his eyes glistened with tears.

"Because I wanted to protect you. The only reason your mother escaped becoming a horcrux is because the dark lord never had intended on killing her. So after she begged for him to take her instead, the horcrux clung to your scar instead after you survived. Her love did protect you both, but it didn't stop you from becoming a horcrux." He explained as Harry nodded.

"It's alright, I understand. I have to die." He said.

"No!" Ginny and Snape shouted at exactly the same time before Ginny rushed over to him.

"Harry you can't!" she cried. "You can't just give yourself up to him!" she yelled as tears continued pouring out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks as Harry grabbed ahold of his cross again and turned over to look at her.

"I'm sorry but I have no choice, I have to. It's the right thing to do. Besides God will protect me. Just promise me one thing. That you will never forget how much I love you." He told her with a shake of his head feeling as if he was on the verge of tears himself before he disapparated.

 _…_

Ginny sprinted into the great hall as fast as her legs could carry her. Cowboy let out a sharp bark before Ron and Hermione quickly turned their heads over to look at her as she came to a sudden stop in front of them. "What is it? What's wrong?" Ron questioned her seeing that tear stains were marked all over her face.

"It's Harry! He's going to hand himself over to Voldemort, he's going to let him kill him!" she yelled while breaking into tears again as both of them just simply looked at her with shock and bewilderment before the doors opened again and Harry walked inside before Ginny rushed back over to him. "Listen to me Harry, you are not Jesus! Just because He willingly let Himself be killed doesn't mean that you have to too!" she hollered as Harry's heart began to break all over again seeing all of the tears in her eyes.

"Yes I do. It's the only way that Voldemort can truly be destroyed. Once I'm dead kill the snake, that's all you have to do. Then it's just him left." He explained as Hermione's eyes were suddenly flooded with tears.

"I'll go with you." She sobbed but Harry just simply shook his head.

"I'm afraid that where I go you cannot follow. Not yet anyway." He told her when she suddenly ran over to him and threw her arms around him embracing him tightly.

"I love you." She whispered while placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too." He told her before they suddenly broke apart and Harry turned over to look at Ron who had a look of shock and disbelief on his face as his own eyes were suddenly full of tears. "Goodbye." Harry said with a slight wave as he started turning around again but this time Cowboy darted after him. Harry stopped and turned around to look at him. "No Cowboy, you have to stay here." He told him as he continued walking but Cowboy continued following him.

"No Cowboy!" Harry scolded while pointing a stern finger at him as he stopped and barked before springing forward. "I said stay!" he hollered as he stopped again and barked. "I'm sorry boy, but you can't come with me this time. You have to stay here with them." He said trying to hold back his tears as the dog barked again and started to whimper. "I love you." He told him before turning back around and leaving the room.

Cowboy continued to whimper and glanced up at Hermione while tucking his tail in-between his legs. Hermione glanced down at him and started to bend down. "C'mon Cowboy." She said with a sniff while she hoisted him up inside her arms and kissed the top of his head. "I'll take care of you, I promise." She reassured him while the dog continued to cry.

Meanwhile Harry had managed to make it into the Forbidden Forest. He had the Snitch tightly inside the palm of his hand. "I'm ready to die." He said when suddenly the Snitch opened its tiny compartment and the resurrection stone fell out inside his hand. He turned it around three times before a bunch of shadows had appeared in front of him. One of them happened to be his biological father James Potter while the others were Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and Cedric.

"Hullo son," James began. "you're nearly there." He told him with a proud grin before he glanced over at Lupin and Tonks. He was unaware that they had died.

"Does it hurt? Dying I mean." He said before looking back over at Sirius.

"It's quicker than falling asleep." He assured him. "Besides, from the looks of it we'll soon be together before you know it." He said referring to Harry's cross that he still wore around his neck.

"So it really does exist then. Heaven." Harry said.

"Of course it exists." Sirius told him.

"I'm sorry, I still didn't want any of you to die for me. I don't think that I really deserve it." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"None of us did. But isn't it wonderful to love somebody so much to be able to lay your life down for your friends?" Sirius questioned him with a grin. "I'll see you soon Harry." He told him.

"Stay with me." Harry told him.

"We always have and we always will." James said as Harry let the stone drop out of his hand and watched them all disappear before his eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight; To Heaven and Back

 _Alright thanks guys there's only a few more chapters left, so I hope you enjoy it!_

Harry continued walking further into the Forbidden Forest guided by the light of his wand. That's when suddenly he ran into Voldemort. "Well if it isn't Harry Snape." He began. "The boy who lived come to die at last." He said.

"Just do it." Harry told him while closing his eyes and thinking about Ginny and the taste of her lips, the warmth of her skin. That's when all of a sudden Voldemort raised his wand high up into the air.

"Avada Kedavra!" he hollered as there came a flash of green light in front of Harry's face that knocked him unconscious

 _…_

Harry heard an angelic choir ringing through his ears. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself surrounded in a white foggy mist. Although he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore and he appeared to be scar less. He glanced down at his body and realized that he was now dressed in bright white robes. He placed a hand on his forehead and groaned before he slowly stood up. For a moment he thought he was standing on a cloud, but he appeared to be inside a room instead.

"That's weird." He began as he started looking around. "If I'm in Heaven then where's the pearly gates?" he wondered when suddenly Dumbledore appeared. He started walking around the corner followed by a young girl about six or seven with bright red hair and dark eyes. The little girl clutched to Dumbledore's hand tightly as he walked closer to Harry.

"That's because you're not in Heaven Harry. Not yet anyway." Dumbledore told him. "This is where you come to be judged. And since I've been sent here to fetch you can probably already guess what that means." He told him. "You brave boy you." He added. "Or I suppose I should say man, since that's what it takes to be able to give up your life for the people you love." He explained. "You can come home now if you wish." He said.

"Do you mean I've got a choice?" Harry questioned him as Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes we always have a choice Harry, it just depends on if we still have things that we need to accomplish in our lives. That's the adventure that I was telling you about. After one ends the next one begins." He told him before he glanced down at the girl beside him. "By the way, do you know who this is?" he asked him as Harry quickly shook his head. "Go ahead and tell him then. After all, he is your brother." He told her.

"What?" Harry questioned with uncertainty and disbelief as Dumbledore nodded at her.

"Go ahead." He told her as he smiled warmly down at her before she let go of his hand and started walking over to him.

"Gianna." She said. "Gianna Snape. That's who I am. My name is Gianna Snape." She said as Harry gaped his mouth open at her while staring at her wide eyed with astonishment.

"Gianna?" he inquired as she nodded at him.

"It's me." She told him as Harry bent down and started blinking away his tears before he wrapped his arms tightly around her and embraced her.

"I want to go to Heaven. I'm ready." He said.

"Are you quite sure about that Harry?" a voice that wasn't Dumbledore's asked him. Harry quickly let go of his baby sister and stood up looking into the eyes of another man that were a light bluish green in color. He also had short brown wavy hair and a scruffy brown beard.

"Are you_" Harry began as the other man nodded at him.

"Yes Harry, I am." He replied.

"Then take me! Please take me!" Harry pleaded while continuing to cry.

"Oh Harry, you know how much I love you and I would love to take you with me." He told him.

"Then why can't you!?" Harry sobbed. "I finally got my baby sister back and now you're going to take her away from me!" he hollered.

"Please Harry calm down, I never took your baby sister away from you and I never will. As long as somebody lives inside your heart they can never truly be gone. But you still have so much to live for, so much work that you still have to do on earth." He told him.

"But what about Voldemort?" Harry asked Dumbledore with a sniff while he brushed away his tears. "The prophecy said_" he began.

"I'm well aware of the prophecy Harry, neither one shall live while the other survives. However it didn't say anything about having the choice to come back afterwards." Dumbledore said with a quick shake of his head. "You see you were the horcrux that Voldemort never intended to make Harry. And he unknowingly destroyed it a few moments ago when you willingly sacrificed yourself to him.

And it would be sort of pointless to have that kind of act go unrewarded now wouldn't it?" he inquired.

"I've really got to go back don't I?" Harry asked him.

"No Harry you don't have to." Dumbledore began with another shake of his head. "You _get_ to." He said. "Of course the decision is entirely up to you. We both will stand by whatever you decide." He told him.

"If I go back, will I be able to come back here again someday?" Harry asked him as the other man laughed.

"You're the one who preached about in your sermon are you not? I am the promise that you spoke of." He told him. "And since when have I ever been known to break a promise?" He questioned him before bending down and picked up Gianna before hoisting her up inside His arms and then turned back around and started walking away with Dumbledore.

"Wait a minute, what if I have questions!?" Harry exclaimed as all three of them walked back around the corner. "Hullo!?" he called.

 _…_

Hagrid came rushing into the woods and came to a complete stop once he caught sight of Harry's lifeless body. "Harry." He said with a sudden gasp of astonishment.

"I'm afraid you're too late Hagrid. Harry Snape is dead." Voldemort told him but Hagrid quickly shook his head in disbelief.

"No, I can't believe it! I won't believe it!" he hollered. "He can't be dead he just can't be!" he yelled as tears continued pouring out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm afraid he is. Well in a manner of speaking anyway since that ignorant fool was a Christian, I guess you could say that he's with the angels now." Voldemort told him as Hagrid looked back over at him.

"You bastard!" he shouted on the top of his lungs before he bent down and scooped Harry's body up inside his arms. "I've got to bring him back to his father, that's the very least that I can do." Hagrid said as he started carrying him back through the woods.

 _….._

Everyone gathered around outside the castle since they had seen the dark mark in the sky and the group of death eaters marching towards the castle. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Snape, Tobey, and Cowboy all stood together. "What's that that Hagrid's carrying?" Ginny inquired as they solemnly marched closer to the castle.

"Harry Snape,.." Voldemort began as he stopped in front of the castle along with Hagrid and the rest of his death eaters as Snape just stared at Harry with a state of shock and disbelief. "Is dead!" he hollered triumphantly.

"NO! NO!" Ginny shrieked as she sprinted towards him but Ron grabbed ahold of her collar and pulled her back.

"You foolish girl, Harry Snape is dead. Now you see ladies and gentlemen, evil really is stronger than good. All Harry had for support was his faith. Of course that wasn't enough in the end to save him." Voldemort said.

"You're wrong!" Snape snapped at him as Voldemort looked at him questioningly.

"I beg your pardon Severus?" he questioned.

"Harry's faith did save him, because now he is in a place that you'll never be able to see." Snape told him quickly shaking his head. "You see I've known Harry ever since he was a boy. And he was always good, honest, and true, not to mention a great love for the Lord and passion for dragons. And he's not gone, he'll never truly be gone as long as we're here to remember him!" he snapped when suddenly Harry's eyes shot open as his heart started beating again and started to feel his pulse.

He quickly dropped out of Hagrid's arms as the crowd began to cheer. Voldemort just simply stared at him as he quickly rose to his feet and withdrew his wand while Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of excitement. Feeling his cross necklace around his neck he knew that God was with him, and now he was about to defeat Voldemort once and for all!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty- Nine; Man's Best Friend

 _Thanks guys here's the next chapter! And just so you know, you might want to keep your tissue boxes handy! By the way, for all of my Christian fans (or even if you're not) I would recommend checking out comedian Tim Hawkins. That dude is hilarious!_

"How many times do I have to kill you boy!?" Voldemort hollered.

"You never will, because I'll never truly die." Harry began while shaking his head. "It doesn't matter how many times you try, because I've accepted my gift and now I know that God will keep His promise to me." He told him.

"Fine, if you love it being in Heaven so much I'll go ahead and send you back there. Give my regards to Dumbledore." Voldemort began as Harry started to run but Voldemort quickly grabbed ahold of his collar and pulled him back unaware that Cowboy was watching them from afar. He lifted his head and perked up his ears as Harry let out a painful scream and continued to struggle while his scar throbbed with pain. Voldemort withdrew his wand with his other hand and pointed it to his temple.

Now you have nowhere to go up. Goodbye Harry Snape." He hissed as Cowboy lowered his head again and started growling through his teeth at him. Nobody was going to treat his master like that and get away with it. He charged straight towards Voldemort and leapt up into the air with a ferocious bark before taking a rather large bite out of his behind. Voldemort threw his head back and screamed before letting go of Harry. "Why you filthy mongrel!" he spat as he reached behind him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tossed him aside.

Cowboy let out a whimper as he hit the ground. "No! Leave him alone!" Harry hollered as the dog quickly leapt back up to his feet and started to run away. Voldemort ran after him and raised his wand again as Harry hurried after both of them.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hollered.

"NO!" Harry screamed on the top of his lungs but it was too late. Cowboy let out one last whimper as a jet a green light hit him straight in the chest. Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he saw him drop to the ground and let out one last breath. Harry quickly raced over to him and collapsed on his knees. "No,.." he sobbed as his eyes filled with tears. "No! No,.." he said slowly while he started sobbing hysterically as his father quickly hurried over to his side and knelt beside him.

"Harry, c'mon, we have to get out of here." He said as Harry picked up Cowboy's body and cradled him inside his arms while he continued to cry harder than he ever had in his life. "C'mon, there's nothing more that you can do for him son." He told him as Harry sniffed and looked down at his dog while his cheeks continued streaming with tears.

"Please don't leave me Cowboy, you're my best friend in the whole entire world!" he sobbed.

"It's alright Harry, he's home now." His father reassured him while Harry continued cradling him and hugging him tightly inside his arms.

"I know, but it's just so hard to let him go! He was such a good boy and I loved him so much!" he cried with another loud sniff.

"I know, and he loved you." His father told him.

"He would have had to. He couldn't have possibly believed that a dog his size could actually win a fight against a man like him. He just saw that I was in trouble, and he gave his life trying to protect me." Harry said before turning to look over at his father although he could hardly see since his glasses were all covered in tear stains. "I have to finish this fight. I have to win. I have to do it for him. Take him somewhere safe where his body won't be disturbed. As soon as I win I'll take him somewhere special and burry him. He deserves to rest in peace." He said as he handed his dog's body over to him.

"Don't worry son I will, I'll take care of him. Then the rest of him we'll be in God's hands." He told him as Harry quickly stood up and glanced up towards the sky and closed his eyes.

"Alright, I need your help. Give me the strength to finish this battle. Please Lord, do it for me and Cowboy." He said when suddenly he remembered Hermione's words ringing through his ears.

 _"I'm not sure whether or not I believe in God, or even life after death. But right now I feel like that doesn't matter. Because right now, above it all, I believe in you."_

Even though all three of them were Christians now, those words still meant so much to Harry. He quickly opened his eyes and turned to face Voldemort. They withdrew their wands at exactly the same time. A stream of green light shot out of the tip of Voldemort's wand while a stream of red escaped Harry's. They both connected with a clash and Harry felt a source of power coming from the cross that he wore around his neck.

That's when he suddenly realized that he wasn't imagining it. A flicker of light was coming out of it and started to grow. It was getting brighter and brighter and Harry heard the sound of the same angelic choir ringing through his ears. Voldemort started to scream as the light began to burn his skin black. That's when all of a sudden out of nowhere Neville used the sword of Gryffindor to slash his snake before he came nothing but a pile of ashes where the Elder wand dropped down on the ground beside it before the ashes blew away in the wind.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty; The Commencement Ceremony

 _Thank you! I was going to explain about how Harry managed to do it, but since he speaks about it in the next chapter I'd figure that instead of repeating myself I'll just let him say it all instead since I portray him to be quite the motivational speaker. Anyway, even though we have a few more chapters then I originally planned, it really is getting to be the end. (until the next one which I will explain in the start of the last chapter) Now this chapter isn't (very) religious so I want EVERYBODY to listen to Harry's graduation speech because he hits the nail right on the head!_

 _By the way, I cried when I was writing the last (previous) chapter. It's SO sad! Poor Cowboy!_

Harry walked over to the Elder wand and picked it up off the ground just as Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Tobey were walking over to him.

"He's gone." Ginny said as Harry turned to look at her and nodded.

"Yep, he is." He replied with a grin.

"That means you get his wand then, it's yours." Ron realized as Harry nodded again.

"Yep." He said.

"So what are you going to do with it then? I mean it's the most powerful wand in the world." Ron told him as he took the wand in-between both of his hands and snapped it in half before throwing both of the pieces in opposite directions. Ron widened his eyes with astonishment and disbelief. "Are you mad!?" he exclaimed as Harry laughed.

"Yes I suppose, but only about her." He said as he turned over to look at Ginny and took ahold of her hand and kissed the back of it. "I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley, with all my heart and soul." He told her.

"I love you too Harry, but I'm sorry about your dog." She told him.

"Don't be." He began. "I mean I'll miss him, but I know that I'll see him again someday." He said.

"C'mon, we'll help you burry him." Hermione told him.

 _…_

Harry squatted down and placed Cowboy's old red collar on the top of his grave before glancing up at his headstone.

 **In Loving Memory of a wonderful dog and friend that a wizard could ever ask for.**

 **Cowboy Snape**

 **Born; 1985**

 **Died a true hero in 1997. Gone but never forgotten RIP**

There was also a tiny picture of Cowboy at the bottom with paw prints all around the headstone. Harry sniffed as he wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve while a tear rolled down his cheek. "So long boy, take care." He said before he stood up and turned around to face his father before he wrapped his arms around him and embraced him in a tight hug. He gave another sniff as another tear rolled down his cheek.

"Shh,.." his father whispered soothingly while rubbing his shoulders and resting his chin on the top of his head. "It's okay,.." he reassured him while giving him a quick kiss. "it's okay." He told him when suddenly they broke out of the hug and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I have to tell you something." Harry began. "I went to Heaven. Well a part of Heaven anyway, and I saw Jesus there and Dumbledore and_" he said before giving a slight pause. "Gianna." He finished as his father just simply looked at him. "She's fine, she's close to Teddy's and Heather's age now. Apparently if you die as a baby you grow up there. But yeah she's fine, Jesus is watching over her." He told him as he realized that his father was now silently weeping as well.

"Oh Harry, come here." He told him before pulling him into a hug again and then grabbed ahold of his face wiping away the last of his tears with his thumbs. "You scared me so much. I thought that I was never going to see you again." He told him.

"Yeah, me too. But I'm here. I still have a job to do." He said while glancing over at Ginny and smiling warmly at her.

 _…._

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Hogwarts commencement ceremony is about to begin. However before we do there are a few of announcements that I'd like to make." Professor McGonagall said as she turned to face the front of the room. "First of all congratulations to Gryffindor house for another victory on winning the house cup and how wonderful you all did on your exams." She said as the room exploded with cheers and applause. "Second of all although Mr. Harry Snape has decided to decline my offer to him to become the new headmaster, Mr. Ronald Weasley has agreed to take his place.

Along with Ms. Hermione Granger who will take my place as headmistress and head of Gryffindor house since I will now be entering retirement." She said as more cheers and applause broke throughout the crowd. "And speaking of Mr. Harry Snape, he has a few words that he would like to share with us. So please welcome him to the stage." Professor McGonagall finished while applauding along with everyone else as Harry walked up to the stand wearing his black graduation robes.

"Thank you." He began as he turned to face the room. "I just wanted to say that these last several years of my life have been totally awesome and I have been proud to call this place my home away from home. However, there comes a time in all of our lives where we have to move onto something new. Now it won't always be easy and it can even be scary sometimes but in the end, the only thing that matters is that you try your best and do what you love. And the best way to do that is to share your interests with the people that you love, especially the ones who you owe your life to.

For my mother and a group of my friends God bless their souls just gave me an extraordinary gift. You see I have been dreaming about working with dragons ever since I was a little boy, and thanks to them that dream has come true. For not only will I be working with them but I will also be training them, riding them, breeding them, and basically everything under the sun in my new personal business. Not only that but I will also be teaching Sunday school as well.

All I have to say is the love, faith, and belief that they have in me as well as the rest of my friends and family is one of the best gifts that I could ever receive in this world. You see the problem with most people is that even though they have dreams they never try to accomplish them. I'm not sure whether or not it's because they're afraid to try or other people telling them that they can't, but in the end, the only opinion that really matters is what you think of yourself.

And if you never even try to make your dreams come true, then the world will never see what you have to offer it. I mean it doesn't matter what is said, thought, or spoken about you. Because you are the one in charge of your own future, and you're the one who decides where you want to take it." He said as everyone else in the room stood up and started clapping and cheering for him. Hermione (who was wearing red robes like the rest of the girls) screamed the loudest while Ron placed two of his fingers in-between his teeth and whistled.

A wide grin stretched a crossed Harry's face. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am a very proud man right now to be part of the class of 1998." He said before he took off his cap and tossed it up in the air along with everyone else as they continued applauding, screaming, and cheering.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One; The Baptism

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Snape walked out of the castle together for the last time still wearing their graduation robes as they wheeled their suitcases down the hill. "Well this is it, I can't believe we're finally finished at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but that just means we're ready to start our next adventure." Harry said as Snape smiled at them.

"Well I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm really going to miss you two." He said to Ron and Hermione. "It's been a honor teaching you these last several years and it is my pleasure to forever call you friends of mine." He said as Hermione giggled.

"Oh don't worry, we'll be over so much that you'll be sick of us." She told him as they came to a sudden stop at the bottom of the hill and turned to face him before Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and embraced him. "Goodbye." She told him rubbing the back of his shoulders.

"Take care." He told her as he hugged her back and kissed her cheek before they broke out of the embrace and she wheeled her suitcase onto the train.

"See you Snape. In fact I think we'll be seeing you on Sunday for church." Ron told him.

"Well then, see you later Weasley." Snape said as he stuck out his hand for Ron to shake before he pulled him into a hug and patted his back with a grin before slowly letting go of him and letting him climb onto the train as well. "Well c'mon son we better go. Tobey's already waiting for us." He said as he and Harry exchanged grins before they climbed onto the train one after another.

 _…_

 _On a hill far away stood an old rugged cross._

 _The emblem of suffering and shame._

 _And I love that old cross, where the dearest and best,_

 _For a world of lost sinners was slain!_

 _So I'll cherish the old rugged cross! (old rugged cross)_

 _Till my trophies at last I lay down._

 _I will cling to the old rugged cross! (old rugged cross)_

 _And exchange it someday for a crown._

"Thank you, you may be seated." The pastor said as everyone inside their pews suddenly sat down. "Now today is a very special day because three of our people have made their wishes to be baptized. Two of them were already christened as infants but we will not refuse anyone who willingly has decided to come to Jesus. So Harry, Ron, Hermione, if you'll follow me this way please." He said as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stood up and followed him over to the tank of water wearing their dark green baptismal robes.

Hermione was the first one who climbed up into the tank and stood in front of the pastor. "Hermione Granger, I baptize you in the name of the Father, Son, and the Holy Spirit." He said as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes while he dunked her underwater before she came back up to the surface a few seconds later so Harry could have his turn next. "Harry Snape, I baptize you in the name of the Father, Son, and the Holy Spirit." He said as Harry plugged his nose and quickly shut his eyes as he was dunked into the water.

A few moments later he arose and started to cough while Hermione finished drying off and wrapped her towel around her shoulders. "Are you alright?" she asked him as Harry nodded but continued to cough as he stepped out of the water and then finally Ron had his turn.

"Ronald Weasley, I baptize you in the name of the Father, Son, and the Holy Spirit." The pastor said as he dunked him inside the water before he turned his attention back to the rest of the church as the three of them continued drying off. "Let's give all three of them a hand." He said as everyone stood up and started applauding and cheering for them just like they had done at their graduation. "Now before we close, Harry has something that he wants to say. So go ahead Harry." The pastor said as he sat down and Harry took his place behind the stand.

"Uh yes, thank you." Harry began. "You see, I know that for anyone who has read the Daily Prophet already knows by now that I defeated the dark lord. Although what most people don't know is how I did. Back at Christmas I spoke about how difficult it must have been for Jesus to know that He had to die on that cross in order for us all to be saved. However I didn't realize how difficult until I had to go through it myself.

However once I got to Heaven, that's when I only truly understood that God has a purpose for everything. There was a purpose why I went there and there is a purpose why I came back. I just recently lost my dog. And let me tell you something, for those of you have never lost an animal I can tell you that it is the hardest thing in the world to go through and I wouldn't wish it on anyone." He said with a shake of his head. "Everyone always says how the word dog is God spelled backwards and it wasn't until just recently that I found out the reason why.

My dog Cowboy was a little dog with a big heart, and he knew what trouble he was facing when he gave up his life for me. But he did it anyway just because he loved me. There's a story in the Bible that talks about a young boy standing up to an enormous giant and all he has to defend him is a slingshot and a stone. And it's not when God tells him that he can defeat the giant that he does, it's when he starts having faith that he can that he ends up killing the giant.

For I thank God that I have such great friends and family who believed me in enough that I was finally able to believe in myself. But that was only after I trusted God with all of my heart to help me win the battle. It's like when you're first starting to learn how to walk, you have to have your Mum or Dad holding your hand and guiding you on your way. And you know that if you fall, they'll always be right there to pick you up again and set you back on your feet. So I guess what I'm really saying is that all we do is magic, and we have the choice whether or not we want to use it for good or evil.

But God is always good, and He performs miracles. Now you might not always see them, but they're everywhere around us. Like the cries of a newborn baby, or a spider spinning its web. We just have to look hard enough, and here is a good place to start." Harry said as he picked up his copy of The Holy Bible and held it up. "For you'll find it written down on practically every page. Miracles do happen, but only if you truly believe." He said.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two; A New Beginning

 _Alright everyone here it is! This is the last chapter! The next story that continues into Harry's adulthood while Eve begins Hogwarts and Tobey continues it will be a crossover with Doctor Who. Although there isn't that much of Doctor Who in it so even if you've never seen that show you'll probably be alright. Thanks again for all of your support, enjoy this last bit!_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of their families exited the church. They had changed back into their original clothes and Harry was now wearing his cross around his neck once again. He grinned as he walked over to Ginny and tapped her on the shoulder in which she stopped and turned around to look at him. "I wanted to show you something." He began before he held a tiny little card up in the air. "Look." He said.

"Oh my gosh, is that what I think it is?" she questioned him while snatching the card away from him and glancing down at it to see a still picture of him with all of his information written down on it.

"Yep," he began with a nod while continuing to grin. "I passed my driving test. I'm a certified driver now." He told her.

"Wow Harry, that's _so_ cool! I can't wait until I take my test. I mean sure it's nice riding a broom but_" she began.

"What about a dragon?" he asked her as she quickly handed him back his license and shook her head.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no! I don't do dragons!" she cried as Harry laughed and stored his license away in his back pocket.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Because it's scary. I might fall off." She told him.

"Yeah, but the same thing could happen to you while you're riding a broomstick. Or there's always a chance that you could get into a car accident. That's why you have to live your life to the fullest and every moment like it's your last." He told her before he took ahold of her hand. "Will you go if I promise to go with you?" he asked her.

"Maybe we'll see." She began. "But I want to go see the new baby first. I don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet. Bill and Fleur have been keeping it a secret from me and it's been driving me crazy!" she exclaimed as Harry stifled a laugh and grinned.

"Well c'mon then. Let's go." He said as they continued walking to his car hand in hand. Harry dug the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door before he climbed into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut behind him. He quickly grabbed ahold of his seatbelt and strapped himself in before turning on the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

 _…._

Harry put on his brakes before pulling into the driveway and putting the car in park. Then he turned off the engine and everyone climbed out of the car and slammed their doors behind them. Cookie started barking through the window as they came up the driveway and Fleur answered the door smiling sweetly at them and holding it open. "Hullo everyone, we just got back and there's somebody who wants to meet you." She said as Fred held onto Cookie's collar tightly as they stepped inside and entered the living room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, say hullo to the newest member of the family. John Lucas Weasley." Bill said as he lifted a tiny baby boy wearing a blue stripped outfit along with a matching cap out of his car seat. The baby started to make little fussy noises while Bill carried him over to Harry. "Say hullo to Johnny Harry, your new godson." He said with a grin while placing the infant inside his arms.

"Well at least he will be your godson after he's christened in a few weeks." Bill said as Harry smiled down at the tiny little baby while he gazed back up at him with his baby blue eyes.

"Hullo Johnny, I'm your godfather." He said when suddenly the baby began to cry. "Oh c'mon I'm not that ugly." He said teasingly with a grin.

"Oh don't worry about that he's just hungry. Do you want to feed him?" Bill asked him.

"Sure." Harry said as both of his parents watched him and smiled lovingly at him as he carried the baby over to the chair and sat down while the baby continued to cry. "Shh,.. it's alright. Daddy's bringing you your bottle." He told him as Bill escaped into the kitchen and a few moments later he reappeared with the bottle and gave it to him.

"Here you go Harry." He said.

"Thanks." Harry said as he took it and holding it up placed the nipple to Johnny's lips. Harry smiled again as the baby started to suck and made little slurping noises. He was already in love with him. "I remember when Tobey and Teddy were this small." He said.

"Well after having quite a few brothers and sisters I take it that you're pretty much an expert now." Bill said with a grin.

"Oh he is." Lily began. "Harry's a great big brother, and there's no doubt in my mind that he's going to make a great father someday." She finished as Harry leaned over and kissed the back of Johnny's hand while smiling warmly at him and looking at him with his eyes full of love.

 _…._

"I changed my mind, I don't think that I want to do this." Ginny said as she and Harry started walking towards Cobalt's paddock. Harry was wearing his new uniform with his cross over top of it.

"Oh no, it's too late for that." He told her with a quick shake of his head. "Besides, I'll be right here with you, I promise." He told her as they came to a stop in front of the fence. That's when Harry reached over the top of it and patted his dragon friend on the top of his head. "Hullo boy, how have you been?" he questioned him. "I brought my girlfriend along. Do you think that you can give us a ride?" he asked him as the dragon started to pant happily and bobbed his head up and down eagerly.

Harry laughed and stroked his face. "Good. I'm glad you're excited." He told him with another pat on the head before he turned over to look at Ginny and reached out his hand towards her. "C'mon." he told her but she just simply let out a gasp and started to back away. "C'mon, he's not going to hurt you, I promise. He's my friend." He told her. "Trust me."

"Well,.. alright. If you insist." She told him before taking a deep breath and then reached out towards his hand. He smiled at her as he grabbed it and then pulled her over the fence. "Alright, now wrap your arms around me and hold on tight." He told her once they were both on top of the dragon's back in which she did without hesitation. "And get ready to have the time of your life." He said as Cobalt leapt up into the air and stretched out his mighty wings and started flapping them repeatedly. "Woohoo!" Harry hollered as they lifted off the ground and started heading towards the sun as Ginny giggled before turning her head to look back over her shoulder.

"I've got to admit, this is pretty amazing." She said as she turned to look back at Harry.

"Yeah it is, and do you want to know the best part?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked him.

"It's the beginning of a new chapter in our lives." He told her as they exchanged smiles before closing their eyes and sharing a deep and powerful passionate kiss.


End file.
